What Lilly Wants
by JBPones
Summary: Miley wakes up able to hear the thoughts of every girl. What happens when she finds out Lilly likes her? Liley Rated M
1. Chapter 1

AN: Rated M for Naughty-ness

Based on the movie _What Women Want_. I was watching this movie when the question came to me. What would happen if Miley could hear what every girl was thinking?

It's all AU and pretty fast paced. I didn't feel like making it long XD

Miley's POV

----

**What Lilly Wants**

_Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

I reached out my hand and started hitting my stupid clock. I swear, it should be against the law to have to wake up this early.

I slowly rolled out of bed after fighting with myself about how awesome it would be to just play sick and skip, just like I do every morning. I yawned as I walked into my bathroom and started the regular routine.

When I finally made it downstairs breakfast was already waiting for me.

"Hey Miles." Dad greeted me with a smile. He was almost done making Jackson's eggs.

"Hey." I replied back, yawning again.

"I guess having concerts on Sunday nights isn't a good thing." He noticed how sleepy I was. I could barely focus enough to stab my eggs with my fork and get it to my mouth. Chewing was a whole different problem.

"No..it was for a charity." I swallowed the eggs and sipped on my orange juice. "I can handle being a little tired if it means hundreds of children will have food and shelter."

"That's my girl." He smiled as Jackson walked into the kitchen. He sat next to me just as his plate hit the table.

"Eggs and toast. What a great way to start off a great Monday!" His happy mood made me want to slap him.

"Name one thing that's good about today." I demanded and finished off my breakfast.

"Well, to start with I have a really hot date tonight." He grinned. "I mean this girl is smoking! If I rated her on a scale of one to ten I'd give her a twenty. And that's just the beginning! After that date I'm going over to my buddy's place and we're gonna play this kid in China on XBOX live."

"Sounds like fun." I hoped he knew I was being sarcastic. "Anyways, I gotta go. See you when I get home, Daddy."

"Uh, actually Miles I've got a date tonight." He sounded almost shy.

"Is she hot?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"Well, let's just say if I'm not back before you kids go to bed then she's a twenty." He laughed at his own stupid joke.

"Yeah, okay Dad." I tried not to laugh at how dorky he was. "Is it okay if Lilly and Oliver come over?"

"Course." He replied.

"Thanks, Daddy." I called as I walked out the door. As soon as I got away from daddy dork and the family pet named Jackson I pulled out my phone.

I texted Lilly to tell her that I was about to be at her house. She replied back with a smiley face.

By the time I reached Lilly's my backpack felt like a two ton weight. She was already outside and waiting for me. She waved as I got closer and I smiled at her.

She walked forward and greeted me. "Hey Miles."

"Hey." I replied back as we started are journey to the school.

_I hope she doesn't think I look too preppy today. _

"Who?" I looked over at Lilly and she looked first at me then around us.

"What?" She asked slowly. I stopped walking and tried not to laugh. What kind of joke is this?

"Who do hope thinks you don't look preppy today? Oh, and by the way, you so don't." I told her adding in a small smile. Her cheeks went slightly pink as she blushed and started walking again. I stayed right next to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize I'd said that out loud." She giggled a little bit. "I was just...hoping that _no one _thought I looked preppy today...and I'm glad you don't think I do. I wasn't going for preppy at all."

"Well, don't worry. You look fine." I smiled at her then looked ahead of us so I wouldn't run in to anything. I've got a bad habit of doing that.

_Oh god, I love it when she smiles like that. It's so cute._

I looked over at Lilly, but she was looking at the ground while biting down on her bottom lip.

"Did you say something?" I asked. I was sure her lips hadn't moved. She looked over at me, confused.

"No?" She seemed to be questioning both me and her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at her closely to make sure this wasn't some prank. "I swear I heard you say something."

"Are you feeling okay today?" She asked me looking concerned.

_I hope she isn't sick. I don't think I could last a whole day at school without her there._

This time I knew for sure that her lips hadn't moved. I stopped walking again and Lilly did too. She stared at me like I was going crazy.

"You're _sure _you're okay?" She asked again. "Maybe you should go back home. You look a little sick."

"I think I am." I shook my head, but kept walking. She stayed next to me but watched me carefully.

"Do you want to see the nurse?" She asked. We could see the school. We'd be there in a minute or two.

_Please say no. What am I gonna do if she's not there during first period? I'll have nothing to look at!_

I stopped walking again. This time Lilly looked angry.

"Seriously, Miley, are you okay?" She looked more concerned then upset.

"I think..." How can I say that I can hear her thoughts!? And what does she mean she'll have nothing to look at? Does Lilly...no, she can't have a crush on me. She's not gay. Lilly could never be gay. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" She asked me with the most serious look I'd ever seen on her face.

"Positive." I replied and began walking again.

How can I hear her thoughts? I couldn't hear my dad's, or Jackson's, and I'm not crazy! I can't be pulling all this out of thin air. I _know _I heard Lilly say something and it did _not _come out of her mouth. I must be hearing things...no.

I can hear Lilly's thoughts. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

_What's she thinking? _

I glanced over at Lilly. She was watching me but looked away when I caught her staring. I looked back at the ground in front of me and felt her eyes on me again.

_She's making that cute face she makes whenever she's deep in thought. Maybe she IS sick? I hope she's not in any pain..._

I breathed in slowly and then breathed out even slower. This is _not _a good thing.

We walked into the school and to our lockers. I kept quiet the whole time while I listened to Lilly think about the concert last night. She thought about how great I sang, how much money we raised, and how cute she thought my outfit was.

I shut my locker hard when she got around to thinking about how great my butt looks in these pants.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I told her and speed walked into the nearest rest room before she could ask any questions.

When I got in there I walked into a stall and sat on top of the toilet seat. I had to get away from Lilly for a few minutes. It didn't help any, all I could do was think about her.

Lilly has a crush on me. How? For how long? _Why? _Ugh, this is too weird. One minute I'm eating breakfast and sitting through my brother's speech about how hot his date is, and the next I can hear _every single _thought that runs through the front of Lilly's mind?! What the hell did I do to get this messed up gift?

_Oh my god! That zit on my face is HUGE!_

My head flew up at the sound of someone's voice, but I stayed quiet. I heard the door open and more footsteps come in.

"So I like totally had to study all last night." I heard a girl say to the owner of the other footsteps. I wasn't just me any more. There was at least three other people in the room.

"You should totally make an A on this test then." The other girl said.

_Psssh, only if your boyfriend's body is on the test. Because I was trying to study that real hard last night. _

My jaw dropped. Can I hear other people's thoughts too?!

"Yeah, I worked really hard." The girl that had first talked said.

I couldn't take this any more. I picked up my stuff and left the bathroom. I walked past our lockers but Oliver stopped me before I could get to the class right next to them.

"Hey, Lilly said you were looking kind of sick. You okay?" He asked, closing his own locker.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I told him and sighed. I'm anything _but _fine. It was quiet as Oliver stood there. I watched as his eyes moved to a girl across the hall. It was quiet as he stared at her.

Then it hit me. He _must _be thinking something right now. Why can't I hear Oliver's thoughts? And how come I can hear Lilly and those girls in the bathroom and not Dad and Jackson?

Then I caught the difference. I can hear what girls think, but not guys. Why? Why not both? Or a better question, why any at all?!

"We should get to class." Oliver stated while knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I agreed as we entered the class room. He walked to the other side of the room and I took my seat in the back by the window. Lilly turned around in her seat in front me and gave me a funny look.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, maybe thinking I got sick in the bathroom.

_God I hope she's better. I hate seeing her sad._

"I'm fine." I replied, a little weak. "I'm fine."

Before Lilly could say anything the bell rang the teacher started writing on the board. I watched the teacher walk back in forth in front of us talking about some math stuff. The only part I caught was when she closed her mouth...but the words kept coming.

_I don't get paid enough for this. _

"Who knows the answer?" She asked and I swallowed hard. Okay, adults too. I guess that makes things a little more fun.

_I ask a class of twenty-three the answer to a simple problem and only one person raises there hand. Am I that boring? _

I wanted to yell yes, but then I remembered that I she didn't know I could hear her thoughts. No one knew. I smiled at that.

_I wonder if what Amber and Ashely said is true. _

Through the dozen whispers of thoughts, I heard the two most evil names ever. I listened to what the girl in front was thinking.

_Is my sweater really that ugly? Grandma made it for me...how could I have ever thought it was cute? _

I shook my head. Why do people listen to Amber and Ashley? That sweater is amazing. She shouldn't have to think thoughts like that.

_What's Miley thinking?_

I looked down at my notebook at the sound of Lilly's voice.

_She hasn't passed a single note yet...did I do something wrong? Maybe she's sick...but why would she try to hide that? No one hides that they're sick unless they're...pregnant!_

I tried not to laugh. Lilly turned around in her seat with a look of panic on her face. I smiled slightly at her.

_Oh god, it's that smile. _

The smile faded. It was hard to remember that Lilly has a...crush...on me. It's hard just to think about it.

_What's she thinking!? I'd give anything to be able to get into that head of hers...I'd be the luckiest person on Earth. _

Lucky? Is that what this is? This gift to read other girls' minds is lucky? I guess...it's a little freaky but...yeah. I am lucky. I mean...who else can read minds?

First period ended quickly, but I was happy because I get to go to second with Oliver and not Lilly.

I speed walked all the way to science while grabbing on to Oliver's jacket.

"Okay, okay!" He whispered as we sat down at our rectangular table for two. "What's the rush?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone?" I smiled at him. I knew it'd be weird telling Oliver this huge secret and not Lilly, but I just have to tell _someone_.

"Yes, I swear." He smiled as he waited for the secret that he knew was coming.

"I can..." I stopped. I hadn't thought about how crazy I'd sound. "...I can hear what girls think."

He stared at me. He didn't laugh, he just stared.

"I'm not crazy." I said quickly. "I don't know how. I don't know why. All I know is that everything Lilly and any other girl thinks...I hear."

"You can hear Lilly's thoughts?" He asked, half shocked and half not buying this.

"Yes...and I think...I think she has a crush on me." I said quietly so the teacher and one other student wouldn't hear anything.

"Oh my god!" He whispered too loudly. The teacher looked over at us like we were breaking something. I smiled politely at him before turning back to Oliver.

"I know." I sighed.

"You can really hear everything any girl thinks?" He asked in amusment. "I can't believe it."

"Well..." I looked around and spotted the other student in the room. "...you see that girl?"

"Yeah." He smiled while looking at her.

"She's thinking about the science homework we had over the weekend. Now she's reading a section out of the book." I told him. He flipped open his own book and looked at the chapter we're on.

"Which section?" He asked looking for it.

"Um..." I tried to remember. "I don't know."

"Then just say what she's thinking, uh, reading." He suggested.

"Renewable energy resources include hydroelectirc, solar, geothermal, wind, biomass, and, possibly in the future, nuclear fusion." I stated.

"Holy crap." He muttered as more students came in. "That's word for word right out of the book."

"Told you." I sighed as he shut his book.

"Wow, so you can hear all those girls' thoughts?" He smiled at the idea.

"Yeah." I looked over at the group of girls he had pointed to.

"How can you stand it? It's like seven or eight people talking at once." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's just like at the lunch table. We can hear each other fine, but if we tried to listen to a conversation next to us we could. You can block out all their talking and just focus on which ever person you want. It all becomes background chatter." I explained.

"Oh." He nodded like he understood. "Well do you know how you can do this?"

"Not a clue. I woke up and everything was fine until I walked to school with Lilly. I could hear everything she thought about. Even the part about how she thinks my butt looks cute in these jeans." I told him. He smiled.

"So how are you taking the news?" He asked just before the bell rang.

"You mean you already knew?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. She told me like a year and a half ago." He shrugged.

"A year?" I whispered, my jaw dropping. "She's liked me as more then a friend for over a year and I never saw anything?"

"Maybe you were looking...just not seeing." He whispered. I hated when he went all Buddha on me.

"How bad is it?" I asked him.

"Bad? You mean how much does she like you?" He questioned. I nodded. "Well...when you're not around you're the only thing she talks about. When you _are_ around but not looking she's always making googly eyes at the back of your head. And when you're on a date with some guy or even talking to a guy she gets all jealous and mad but she never lets you see. She always complains about it to me. You have _no idea _all the crap I had to listen to when you and Jake had a thing going on. I thought I'd never hear the end of it."

"Mr. Oaken, Miss Stewart..." The teacher called out are names and the others all turned to look at us. "...is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sir." We both replied and looked down at our books.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled like he'd said something funny.

The period went by fast, so did the others. I guess I was just so caught up in hearing what everyone thinks. I've learned so much in so little time about all these girls. I wanted to slap myself for thinking bad about them. They've all got problems, an they all like whine about it instead of listen to the teacher. I figured out that everyone has one thing in common. They all say the same thing: I hate Mondays.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly sat down at our lunch table. I looked over at Oliver and we locked eyes. Then I looked at Lilly. She still looked like that same old Lilly that I was best friends with...but she seemed different. Now that I actually look at her...her hair is different then it normally is. She's been putting more time on it. Her clothes aren't ripped and covered in stains like they used to be. She looks like she's trying to impress someone...and it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach that that someone is me.

"Hey." I greeted back.

_What's with Oliver?_

I glanced at Oliver. He was looking directly at his food and his foot was shaking on the ground, making the whole table move.

_Oh great, he's hiding something from me...but what? _

Did Oliver always do this when he was trying not to blurt something out to Lilly? I'd never noticed it before.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing. I was actually gonna ask if you guys wanted to come over." I replied. Lilly smiled.

_Yes! _

I tried not to laugh at how thrilled she sounded. But wait...why I am all happy? Lilly has a _crush _on me. I shouldn't be all happy about this! This is weird and awkward...or at least it's suppose to be.

"Sorry, I can't." Oliver announced and we both looked at him. "Got stuff to do."

_What? No! You can't leave me alone with Miley! Who knows what I might do...I can't ruin our friendship! OLIVER!!!_

Lilly was practically screaming in her mind and it must have shown on my face because Oliver picked up on it.

"I'm sorry." He said again, looking at Lilly. "I have to do that project for Mr. Thomas! It'll take me every afternoon this week to get it done."

_Maybe I should offer to help him? No, I would never give up time with Miley just because I might do something stupid. I'll just have to keep things under control. I can't mess up this friendship because of my stupid feelings. And God knows she doesn't feel the same way back...why do I even try? _

She sounded so sad and defeated that I almost hugged her. I wanted to put my arms around her and say that everything is okay. That we could never loose our friendship.

"Miley?" Oliver's voice got me out of Lilly's head.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting rid of the frown that had been on my face.

"You wanna go up to the line with me? So I don't have to go alone. I forgot a spork." He said, slipping the spork he had off the table and on to the floor without a sound. Lilly didn't notice so I stood and we walked across the room.

"What was she thinking?" He asked, slowly getting a second spork.

"Well to start with she was pretty much screaming at you for making her come to my house alone." I whispered as he picked a few napkins out to make time. He smirked.

"I figured she was." He laughed. "What else?"

"Well, she...she started thinking about how she could mess up our friendship." I said slowly as he reached for ketchup. "And about how I don't return her feelings."

"And?" He asked looking at me knowingly.

"And what?" I asked looking over at her. She still looked depressed, picking at her food.

"Are you gonna tell her that you _do _feel the same way or not?" He asked quietly as we slowly walked back to the table.

"What?!" I kept my voice down. "I don't have a crush on Lilly."

"Okay, but you love her." He stated. "And she loves you. There's tons of people that have placed bets that you two will end up together. And I'm one of them. It's only a matter of time, Miley. You guys are like soul mates."

"What are you talking about? I could never like a girl." I whispered as we took the long route back to the table.

"You say that now." He smiled. "But a few more hours in Lilly's head and you'll be putting all the moves on her."

"Oliver that's gross." I replied. Even _I _could tell that was crap. I didn't believe that one bit and Oliver knew it. "I was raised to be accepting of everyone, no matter who or what they are. I'm perfectly fine with gay people."

"But..." He sighed.

"But I'm not gay." I told him.

"No one said you are." He reminded me.

"Well I don't like girls. I'm not gay. I like boys. Boys are hot. Stupid...but hot." I told him.

"There _is _such thing as liking guys and girls Miley. It's called bisexual." He stated with a smile.

"I don't like girls." I repeated. The more I said it...the more I questioned myself.

_Do_ I like girls? No. Never. Look at that girl over there, the one thinking about soccer and football. Guys think she's hot, and I don't. And look at that girl, thinking about shoes. Guys think _she's _hot. And I don't! And look at Lilly, thinking about how much she hates today's lunch. Guys think she's hot, and I...do?

I stopped walking, staring straight at Lilly. Oliver stopped too, but he had a smile on his face. He knew exactly what was going on.

I looked at Lilly. I thought about all the reason's she could be hot. I started with her hair. I love her hair, I always have. It's wavy today, and it outlines her face perfectly. Her blues look sad, but it's just like something out of a poetry book. Her eyes are amazing. Her face is sort of pouty, almost like a little kid's face when he's been told he can't have a cookie before dinner. It's adorable. Her body is probably the best I've ever seen, I mean she's fit and her stomach is hard not to stare at when we're on the beach. She's not exactly tan, but she's not pale. She's perfectly in the middle.

Then the thought hit me. It was small, and short. But it carried the weight of a giant boulder and hit me like a train.

Lilly is hot.

Not just hot, but beautiful. She's adorable, and pretty, and every word inbetween. I had to smile. Oliver was so right. It's taken four periods and roughly two or three hours in Lilly's head to realize that yes, I _do _have a crush on her.

But more?

Could I _love _Lilly? I do, like a friend. A best friend. But as more? If I go deeper then skin do I still think she's beautiful?

Of course I do. She's the most amzing person I know. Without her I'd go crawl in a hole and die. Okay, that was probably over dramatic, but it's true! I can't imagine life without my perky, adorable best friend there. She makes everything better and if she left me or if our friendship ended...I could never let that happen. Lilly is practically my world.

How could I have never noticed all this before now? It's all been right there in front me, all this time. I _love _Lilly. How could I never had noticed before? This isn't the type of thing that you just realize. It takes time to fall in love with someone. How can I see all this today? Why today of all days? Why not years ago?

Maybe Oliver was right. Maybe I was always looking at Lilly...but never actually seeing her. Maybe these feelings have always been there, but they've just been waiting to be discovered.

Maybe that's why this happened. Maybe I can read her thoughts because I was suppose to see these feelings...

"Miles?" Oliver's voice barely made it to my mind. I was so caught up in everything. A small pain to my arm made me look over at him.

"Ow!" I whispered at him while rubbing my arm. "Did you just pinch me?"

"Come on, people are starting to stare." He whispered while walking towards the table. I followed him, not caring if people wanted to watch me. The only thing I cared about right now was Lilly. I wanted to go run through a feild of flower's in slow motion with her. I just felt so happy, like giddy almost.

"What took you guys so long?" Lilly asked as I sat down next to her. I realized how close I had sat and scooted over some. I don't want to just throw everything at her. This will have to take time.

"I couldn't decide which sauce to get." Oliver replied for me. "There's just too many good choices."

"Oh, well it took you like forever." Lilly smiled slightly and nibbled on her food. I noticed I was staring at her, and so did she.

I looked away and down at my tray. I ate some, but I didn't feel like eating. I felt like jumping around the room. I felt like hugging random people. I felt like kissing Lilly.

Woah...kissing Lilly? I glanced over at her. My eyes landed on her lips. Yes. I want to kiss her. I had to fight the urge to rip off all her clothes.

Does Lilly go through this every day? Having to stop herself from jumping on me and kissing the hell out of me? It's so...grrr! I hate it.

_Why was she staring at me?_

I looked down at my plate as her thoughts swirled in my mind.

_Is there something on my face? In my teeth? Is my hair messed up? I better go to the bathroom and check. _

I looked over at Lilly and she looked like she was about to get up. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want her out of my sights.

"Hey, Lilly, did I tell you how awesome your hair looks today?" I told her. She smiled and relaxed.

"Thanks." She blushed.

_Wow, she actually noticed how hard I've been trying for once. _

"You must have worked really hard on it." I kept going. She looked over at me, still smiling.

"Not really...it was just the basic routine." She giggled slightly.

_A basic routine that took me over an hour and a half..._

"Well, it was worth it." I told her. "You look great."

_Wow...if she keeps this up I might not be able to hold myself back this afternoon._

I smiled, remembering something completely awesome.

"By the way, when you come over later it's just you and me. My dad is on a date and the _thing _is off doing god knows what." I laughed a little. She smiled, but I could see the hidden panic in her eyes.

_Great! Oliver picks the one time there's no parent, or even Jackson, around to ditch me. I'll never be able to keep my eyes off her ass know._

I tried not to laugh. Her thoughts are just so amusing.

The bell rang just in time. We all fled the cafeteria and went to class. The rest of the school day was the same. I heard everyone's thoughts, and it was pure awesome-ness.

I was just about dancing for joy when we met at our lockers and walked home. Oliver walked with us but had to go straight to his house. We walked in silence as I listened to her thoughts and worries.

She was scared of a lot of things. She was worried that she might accidentally trip or fall, she was afraid she might kiss me, she was hoping that there would be leftover chinese in the fridge, but the thing that I liked that best was that she was worried the most about me.

She kept thinking about this morning and how weird I had acted. She thought about all the different things that could be wrong with me. The most common one was mad cow.

I opened the door and we walked in. I locked it behind us, smiling to myself.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked. I turned around to face her. A huge smirk on my face. I knew exactly what, and who, I wanted to _do_. "What's that face for?" She asked while laughing.

"Oh, nothing." I grinned while walking slowly towards her. She was standing next to the couch, and as I got closer more and more perverted and sexual thoughts came into my mind. I was glad that _she_ couldn't read _my_ mind.

_What's she doing? Did I miss something? I've never seen her like this before._

I stopped right in front of her. I got so close that could feel her breath on my lips, my smirk never fading. She looked scared to death, like I was a vampire about to suck her blood.

"What...what...what are you...doing? Miley?" She was stuttering and it was beyond cute. I leaned forward and tilted my head to the side. I pressed my lips against her throat. She didn't move away, or complain, just like I knew she wouldn't. I kissed her neck again, and again, and again.

_I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. This isn't happening. There's no way. There is no freaking way this actually happening._

I smiled as I kissed further down her neck. I put one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. I kissed her neck harder and harder, and with each kiss they got more sloppy and wetter. But the kisses weren't the only thing getting wet.

I touched my tongue against my neck and she shivered, her thoughts repeating that this isn't happening. That none of this is real. I ran my tongue up her neck and along half of her jawline then back to her ear.

"Lilly..." I whispered with a husky, seductive voice. "...I know you want me."

_I do! I so freaking do! There's no way any of this is real...but I can't be making this up. It has to be real!_

"Well guess what?" I whispered, a smirk on my face.

"What?" Her voice was squeaky and shaky. Her whole body was shaking. She swallowed hard.

"I want you, too." I whispered and sucked on her earlobe. She moaned, something I wasn't expecting, but it turned me on. I licked my way up her jawline and then pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you." I whispered, looking into her blue eyes. She stared back at me and her face went all lovey dovey.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She whispered back. She looked like she might cry. "I love you, too."

"Don't cry, Lilly." I whispered while smiling at her. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her cheek.

"I can't help it." She smiled. "This like a dream. I still can't believe any of this is happening."

"Maybe this will show you that it's all real." I smiled before pressing my lips against hers. She kissed me with more hunger then I'd thought she would. It only took seconds for our tongues to meet. Lilly wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close. I had both hands on her cheeks now. I wanted to get as close to Lilly as I could. I didn't want anything between us. And that includes clothes.

I pulled my mouth away from hers. She looked disapointed but smiled when she saw me reaching for my shirt. She helped me pull it over my head and as soon as it was gone our lips met again. The kissing was hot, wet, and hard.

When I felt one of Lilly's hands touch my stomach I knew this was right. I knew I loved her with all my heart and I knew that I wanted to do this. And from her thoughts, this is what she wants...badly.

_Oh god...her stomach feels just as amazing as I thought it would. Better, actually. _

I managed to pull Lilly's shirt off and had to pause from the intense kissing to stare at her. I could hardly believe that everything I'm seeing, from her amazing stomach to her cute skull covered bra, is all mine. I could hardly stand still as her fingers went up and down my stomach. She started kissing my neck and sucking on my collar bone.

I felt like being extra dirty, because who knows how long this mind reading thing will last, so tried to touch every place Lilly wanted me to touch. I started with her stomach then moved to her back, then up and undid her bra. I pulled it off her and threw it to the side.

Lilly's thoughts switched from sexual to all the low self esteem crap. I didn't even look at her, I just kissed her hard and whispered against her lips, "You're so beautiful."

My hands moved back to her hips. One of them had a mind of it's own and went up her stomach and cupped her left boob. She moaned and I'm not sure how but my bra fell to the floor. I guess I was too caught up with the situation.

We kissed harder then before, I swear my lips might be bruised tomorrow. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. I sucked on her collar bone before going further down. She moaned while I flicked my tongue across her nipple. I started to suck on it and her fingers scratched at my bare back. Not in a violent way, but in a sexy way.

"Miley..." She moaned as kissed further down to her stomach. I grabbed on to one of her hands led us to the couch. She sat while I pulled my pants off. Obviously I was being the bolder girl here.

_Oh my god...this is it. I finally get to make love to Miley Stewart. God I've been dreaming about this for too long. I just hope we're still friends after this...hopefully more. _

Leave it to Lilly to be thinking about our friendship at a time like this. I straddled her waist and went straight to work kissing her again. Both hands cupped her boobs and she moaned into the kiss.

Her hands went up and down my thighs and our hips already had a rythm going on. I went back to licking and sucking on her nipple, her thoughts tell me she likes this best.

"Lilly..." I breathed against her skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered, breathing heavy as I unzipped her pants. I got off her and pulled them off. I kissed my way up her leg and skipped what I wanted most to kiss her lips again. I will never get tired of that.

I pushed her on to her back, she didn't seem to mind that I was being the one in charge. I was flat on top of her, our bodies moving against each other, making us both make strange noises. I licked her lips and her tongue licked mine as her hands got lost in my hair. I stuck my tongue deep into her mouth and she sucked on it hard.

I couldn't take it any more, so my hand made it's way to her powerpuff girl underwear. I slid my hand down them and Lilly gasped. I rubbed her clit, hard, and she kissed me harder then ever before. She made all these cute little grunts and moans. It was hard to go easy on her, but it's Lilly and I would never want to hurt her.

I entered her with one finger to start. I pumped it in slowly and pulled it out even slower. I was surprised at how natural all of this was to me. Yesterday I would have never imagined making love to Lilly, or any other girl, but here I am.

Her thoughts screamed for harder, so I did as she said. When I added the second finger her moans got louder and hands rubbed every bit of me she could reach.

Her new thoughts gave me an idea. I removed my fingers and moved down her body. She pushed herself up against the arm of the couch.

I looked up at her and didn't have to listen to her thoughts to know that she wanted this. The look of pure desire on her face was just about enough to do me in right there.

I focused on the matter at hand. Getting rid of these panties. I pulled them off slower then Lilly wanted. I let my hands move up her legs slowly and up to her nipples. My tongue quickly found her opening and I stuck it in her as far as it would go.

This moan was the loudest yet. Her back arched up and her head went back. She had a half smile on her face and was making noises that I had no idea she could make. Her body was so fragile, so easy to touch. I never wanted this to end.

But when the end it come, it was too soon. Even though I was tired, and sweaty, and ready to crash on whatever I could, it still wasn't enough. I wanted more. More of whatever you want to call whatever we just did. More of that heart pounding contact. More of Lilly.

We laid on the couch, Lilly on her back next to me and the back of the couch behind me. I had my arm lazily across her waist and she was playing with my Miley neckalce. I smiled down at her, my head propped up against my hand.

She was so beautiful. And not just her amazing body, but her mind. Her thoughts. It's all so...Lilly.

"I love you." I told her softly. She looked up at me, her blue eyes full of hidden meaning.

"I love you more." She smiled brightly before stealing a kiss from me. I didn't mind.

"I don't think that's possible." I sighed. "Because I love you more than anything."

"Well I still love you more." She giggled and kissed me again. "That never gets old."

"Yeah, well I'll be old the next time you see me if we get caught down here like this." I smiled at her.

"Then maybe we should move this party upstairs." She winked up at me.

"Yeah...we could see how comfortable the bed is." I giggled as she got to a sitting position and pulled me up with her.

"Who knew Miley Stewart would be so good in bed?" She laughed as she held my hand and pulled me around, grabbing all our clothes. I helped some, but I was too tired to really focus.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself." I smiled at her. She kissed my lips again, this time it was longer.

"Come on." She whispered while turning and walking for the stairs. I followed her, and as we went up the stairs I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass. I tried not to listen to all her thoughts about what she wants to do to me next.

We walked in to my room and tossed our stuff and clothes on the floor. I heard Lilly shut the door and the small click signaling that it was locked. I smiled.

"It's round two, Miles." She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. "And this time I'm in charge."

----

AN: I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I guess it depends on if everyone likes it or not so reveiw and tell me!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I'm so glad you guys like this story! I wasn't really planning on keeping it going, but since you asked nicely... :)

----

I'm dreaming. That's the only logical explination I've got for why this happened to me. I can hear what all girls think, whether I want to or not.

Sure, it brought me and Lilly together, and I'm one hundred percent thankfull for that, but it's still too weird. There _has _to be a catch somewhere. You can't just wake up one day being able to do these things.

So I decided to take my problem to the internet. The only things I found that are even close to my situation are mutant, like from X-Men, or this junk from ancient legends.

I gave up hope for a reason and just decided to blame my luck. I mean, maybe someone up there just really likes me? Seriously though, who on Earth can pull off being Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart, having the best friends and family in the world, _and _be able to hear women's thoughts?!?!

No one. No one...but me.

"You feeling okay?" Oliver asked me during second period. His voice knocked me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah." I tried to smile. "I was just up all night. I was searching the web for a possible reason why all this is going on."

"Any luck?" He lowered his voice as the bell rang.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Well from what I can see you got pretty lucky with Lilly." He smirked. I tried not to laugh, or even smile.

"What all did she tell you?" I hoped she didn't say everything. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of Oliver knowing what me and Lilly did yesterday afternoon.

"She said you guys did some talking and actually _kissed_." He whispered. His smile showed that he was amazed.

"Yeah." I smiled, secretly relieved. "It was..."

"Awesome? Amazing? Wonderful? Hot? Sexy..." Oliver smirked while flipping the pages in his book.

"Easy, boy." I whispered. "Don't get too worked up."

"Speaking of getting..._worked up_." He said quietly. I was almost afraid he was going to ask if me and Lilly did more then just kiss. "Since you can hear what girls think...if they're like...dreaming, or even day dreaming...can you _see_ it? Like if some girl is having a...fantasy. Can you actually _see _it?"

"Kind of." I whispered to him. "I can only hear or _see _what the girl is thinking about at that moment. Like if they have a mental image of their dog, then yeah, I can see it. But I have to really focus on it. It's hard to _see _because it's not just like watching the TV. The image can change from puppies to food in less then a second and my own mental images and thoughts can get mixed in. I have to really concentrate to _see_."

"Wow." Oliver sighed. "Sounds hard."

"It is." I replied.

"But...can you see their...can you see it if they're having a fantasy?" He grinned.

"Yes, Oliver, I can." Stupid boys.

"Is it...hot?" He smirked.

"Oliver." I gave him a warning tone.

"Okay, okay." He looked disapointed. "But can you tell me which girls think about it a lot?"

"Oliver!" I whispered.

"Okay, fine." He muttered. "But do any of them think about me naked?"

I pinched his arm instead of yelling at him since class had started. Thankfully he stopped asking questions after that.

I couldn't wait until lunch. When it finally got around to coming I ran to the cafeteria. I didn't even bother getting food, I wanted one thing, and one thing only. Lilly.

"Hey." I greeted her, sneaking in a quick kiss on the lips.

"Miley..." She muttered, blushing and looking around the cafeteria. No one had seen the kiss so she relaxed.

"What...you don't want our relationship to go public?" I asked her, smiling.

"Relationship?" She smiled and looked at me. "I didn't know we we're going out."

"Actually we're not." I tilted my head to the side and her smile started to fade. I smiled again and looked straight into her eyes. "Do you wanna go out with me? Girlfriend and girlfriend style."

She smiled so bright that it must have hurt her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight that I swear one of ribs almost broke.

"Yes!" She laughed. "Yes! Oh my god, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Lilly..." I said quietly as she let go of me.

"Yeah?" She smiled and held on to my hand.

"If I kiss you again...in public...will it be okay?" I asked, a soft smile still on my lips. She thought it over and looked around us. No one was really watching, but when we locked eyes again her thoughts showed they she _wanted _people to watch.

"Yes." She smiled. "Unless I kiss you first."

"I'm okay with that." I laughed.

Without another word she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine. We sat their kissing for I don't know how long. Oliver's tray hitting the lunch table brought us back to reality.

When we pulled apart more then just a few people had been staring. I just smiled and looked at Oliver, ignoring all their faces. Lilly just focused on her food, a hidden smile on her face.

"Having fun?" Oliver asked as he sat down across from us, our hands together under the table.

"More then we need to at school." I laughed as Lilly stuck a french fry in my face.

"Why don't you have any food?" She asked as I chewed.

"I was too excited to see you." I confessed with a small smile. She gave me a lovey dovey ooey gooey smile before sliding her tray over so we could share.

"I bet you two will be the only thing this school talks about for the rest of the day. Everyone will hear about you guys making out at lunch." Oliver told us while starting to eat his food.

"Let them talk." Lilly replied. "We don't care."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It sure didn't take you guys long to go PDA." He said with his mouth full.

"Well sorry if I can't keep my hands off her. She's just too _sexy_." I replied. Oliver almost started choking. Lilly pushed me in a playfull way.

"Stop it." She muttered while blushing and smiling off to the side. "You don't want him to have a heart attack."

"Well after all the perverted things he was asking me about this morning he _should _be in pain." I laughed.

"About what?" She asked before sipping on her milk.

Oh crap. I can't lie to Lilly! What am I gonna say?!?! I can't just blurt out that I can read her mind!!

Can I?

Oliver had the same thoughts and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well...actually...there's something I need to tell you." I started slowly. She dropped her spork and looked at both of us. Her thoughts got more and more stressed as the silence went on. Her mind was in panic mode, but on the outside she looked perfectly fine.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I...um...I know this is going to sound crazy." I took a deep breath and Oliver watched us closely. "But I now that we're official I want you to know _everything_ about me. Even _more_ then a best friend should know. And to do that...I have to tell you my biggest secret."

"Miley...I kind of already know your biggest secret." She smiled slightly but the concerne stayed.

"Well...yes, but...not the new one." I said slowly and bit down on my bottom lip. She just stared at me as her thoughts swirled around in panic. She considered that I might be pregnant, but that was dropped quickly. She thought that maybe I had cancer or something, but she decided that a best friend would hear about that stuff.

"What is it? Does Oliver already know about it?" She asked, her voice showing how hurt she was.

"Lilly...it's not that I didn't want you to know...it's just that I couldn't let you know. Not yet. It's too...and I didn't even know how long it would last." I tried to explain.

"Miley, you can tell me anything. I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend, or because I'm your girlfriend. I'm saying that because I care about you." She told me.

"Okay...but promise you won't freak out." I told her quietly.

"I promise." She said while staring straight into my eyes.

"I can hear what every girl is thinking." I figured it's like a band-aid. Rip it off fast.

She didn't respond at first. At least...not out loud.

_Hear what every girl is thinking? That's not possible. If she can hear what I'm thinking then...wait..._

She looked from me to Oliver, then back to me.

_Miley? Can you really hear this? What I'm thinking right now? _

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. Her hand left mine.

_What?! How?! Why?! How!?!?!_

I shook my head.

"I don't know. I don't know how or why...but I can." I told her quietly. I almost forgot that Oliver was watching us.

_How long? How long have you been able to do this?_

"Since yesterday morning." I confessed in whisper.

"But that means..." Her voice trailed off into her thoughts.

_That means you heard everything I thought yesterday? Even before we kissed??_

I focused all my energy on following her thoughts. Mental images came to the front of her mind faster then you could blink. I barely caught a glimpse of what she was thinking before it disapeared. I saw my own face multiple times. I saw us yesterday afternoon, from Lilly's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Lilly." I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

_You cheated. _

"What?" I was seriously confused.

_This is why you were so good yesterday. You could hear my thoughts! You cheated. _

I smiled.

"Sorry, but it's not like I can just turn this thing off." I whispered.

_So you have no idea how? I mean, no idea at all?! This is so weird. _

"No idea." I whispered. I never realized how much Lilly's mind changed from one thought to another. "But you could you try and stay on one subject? You're mind is so...it hurts my brain trying to keep up."

"Sorry..." She muttered.

_Hey! You're the one spying on my brain. _

"Right..." I smiled. "Sorry."

"Okay, I'm lost." Oliver's voice made us both look at him. "Why are we all so sorry?"

_Doughnut._

I laughed and Lilly joined me.

"What?" He asked. We laughed harder at how confused he was.

_This could be fun. _

"A lot of fun." I agreed while looking over at her. She smiled before kissing my lips again.

----

_Is anyone going to be home?_

School was over and we were walking towards the hosue. Just me, Oliver, and Lilly.

I shook my head no.

_Good. There are some things I wanna do._

I smiled and she reached for my hand. I loved the feeling of us holding hands. Not that we didn't do it before we became a couple, it's just that us holding hands has became more of a symbol of our love in a simple way we could show it. If that makes sense...

_Oliver looks uncomfortable._

I wish Lilly could hear my thoughts too. That way there's nothing between us. Nothing that seperates us. But then again, I'm kind of glad I can keep my thoughts to myself. It's kind of embarrassing...some of the things Lilly thinks...everyone thinks strange thoughts so you can't stop yourself from thinking them. But actually hearing Lilly think them is just...weird.

"Is it too quiet for you?" I questioned Oliver.

"Yes." He said quickly and looked the other way.

_Maybe he's jealous of us. Being a couple and all..._

"No...I think he's just lonely." I whispered so quietly that Oliver didn't hear a word.

"So...what are we doing today?" Oliver asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually..." I trailed off. I didn't want to tell him that he wasn't invited to our love party.

_Crap, he's going to be so mad at us. You tell him. _

"Why me?" I turned to look at Lilly.

_Because...just do it!!_

"Fine." I muttered as Oliver frowned at us.

I took a deep breath and we slowed our walking speed.

"I'm really sorry, Oliver but...we kind of want to spend tonight...together." I could have worded that better.

"Okay." He shrugged. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"No...I mean we want to be alone." I cleared it up for him.

"Oh..." He stopped walking with a frown.

"Sorry." Lilly muttered.

"No, I'm sorry." He muttered before walking faster again. He didn't look at us or speak until we reached his street and he took off after muttering bye.

"He's so mad at us." Lilly spoke...not that she needed to.

"It'll be okay. _He'll _be okay." I replied as she rested her head on my shoulder as my house came into veiw.

"Do you think..." She stopped talking out loud as a lady ran by.

_That you'll ever go back to being normal Miley? Not this new mind-reader Miley?_

"You make it sound like I'm a Barbie or something." I sighed.

_Sorry._

"It's okay." I told her as we walked up the path to the front door. "At least we've got the house to ourselves for an hour or two."

She kissed my lips and smiled.

_I love you. _

"I love you too." I whispered as we kissed again.

I opened the door and we walked in while making out. It was hard but got the door shut and locked behind us without seperating our lips. We dropped our bags and ran up the stairs.

We were laughing by the time I got my door opened, but when it opened we seperated and stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

Jackson was sitting on my bed with his shirt off, kissing some girl.

"Jackson!" I was going to scream, but I couldn't do it.

"Oh!" He yelped while standing up and pulling his shirt over his head...backwards. "God! Don't you knock?"

"What the...? Jackson this is _my _room!" I yelled at him. He stopped moving and looked around.

"It is?" He asked with puzzled look.

_I think your brother's high._

I just nodded and walked closer to him.

"Jackson? Are you feeling okay?" I asked him in a calmer voice. The girl stood up and ran to the door. I never saw her face.

"Psssh...I'm just as fine as a..." He stopped smiling and frowned. His face went pale and his cheeks went a green-ish color. "...oh god!"

He ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I could hear is hurls even after Lilly shut the door.

"Wow." She muttered.

_Who knew Jackson would be a pot head?_

"Let's just hope my dad doesn't find out about this. Or whatever he's on." I sighed and sat on my bed.

_Uh...Miley._

I looked over at Lilly when she started giggling. I couldn't stop from laughing when I saw a bra sitting on my lamp. Lilly picked it up and tossed it to me.

"Ew!" I shrieked and pushed it to the floor.

_Geez, you didn't do that yesterday. If I remember it correctly, you were just about dieing to get my bra off of me. _

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I didn't say anything." She smirked.

"Whatever." I smiled.

_Whatever...your face!_

I mocked surprise. "Lilly!"

"Oh...just kiss me." She said in a fake dramatic voice. She walked over to me and pushed her lips on mine so hard that it knocked us both backwards so that I was on my back and she was on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

_I love you more. _She thought as she made the kiss deeper. Our tongues danced together.

_Just think...Jackson and that girl could be on your bed doing this right now. _

"Ew!" I muttered and rolled us over so that I was on top. I pushed myself off Lilly and sat next to her.

"What?" She asked out loud.

"Sorry if I don't like thinking about my brother kissing some girl on my bed." I told her, wishing again I couldn't hear her thoughts. Is she gonna ruin every moment like this?

"Sorry Miley." She muttered in a tone that told me she wasn't loving the mind reading thing right now either.

"Let's just...pretend like it didn't happen." I tried to smile and pulled her closer to me. Our lips met and soon our tongues did too.

_God I love kissing you. It's way better then any of the guys I've kissed. Better then Lucas and Oliver..._

"You kissed Oliver?" I asked in shock, seperating our lips. Her cheeks went red.

"You weren't suppose to know that." She whispered. "You can't tell Oliver I told you...or thought about it, I mean."

"I won't say anything." I promised just before she attacked my lips.

_Don't even worry about it. It happened years ago. It meant nothing. _

"You don't think that's why he's been so jealous about us spending time together...do you?" I asked while she kissed my neck.

_No! Ew, no. It's just like you said...he's just lonely. I think. What if he IS jealous of you? For being with me... _

I grabbed on to her shoulders and pushed her off me again as her thoughts started wondering what it would be like to kiss Oliver again.

"Lilly!" I whispered.

"What? I can't help it that you're in my head." She replied while standing up and crossing her arms. "You know, I'm starting to get really tired of this mind reading crap."

"Oh, really?" I asked standing up. I was more upset then I thought. "_You're _getting tired of it? Well I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm sorry I have to walk around hearing the personal thoughts of every freakin girl around me. I'm sorry I can't stop myself of hearing every word you think. I'm sorry that I can't just flip this on and off. And I'm sorry that we have to fight like this. But you wanna know something I'm not sorry for? This gift. It brought us together Lilly. I know it totally sucks sometimes...but if this never happened then who knows where we'd be right now."

"I didn't think about it like that." She said quietly while dropping her arms to her sides. I grabbed one of her hands and held on to it.

"I really am sorry that I have to invade your privacy like this Lilly. I really _really _am." I told her. She gave me a small smile.

"It's okay. I know you can't stop it." She replied quietly.

_But it still sucks. Why can't it just go away? We're together! Why can't whoever or whatever gave this gift to you take it back? _

"I don't know, Lilly." I whispered. "But we have to make the best of it."

_How? _

"We have to set some rules." I sat down on the bed. She walked forward and sat next to me.

"Rules?" She questioned out loud.

"Yes, rules. Like...I'll try to stay out of your head as much as I can, but if I hear something that you didn't want me to then I'll just have to pretend I never heard it. I can do that much for you." I squeezed her hand gently.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked with a lovey dovey smile.

"Yeah." I smiled. She kissed my lips softly.

"I guess..." She started and looked around the room. "I guess I could be more understanding with this. I'll try to not blow up every time you hear something I didn't want you to."

"Thank you." I said softly. She kissed me again, this time making it longer.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" She suggested.

"That sounds great." I replied.

_Yeah. I really want something from Rico's. All this drama is making me really hungry._

----

AN: Yay! Sorry it's been taking so long to update my other stories...I'm trying to write a little bit for each every day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I love this chapter. It was so much fun to write.

----

**The Dream**

I was standing in the middle of a forest. A distant waterfall could be heard, but barely seen over the tall trees. It must be fall...the leaves were so colorful.

I know this all sounds weird...but I know I fell asleep. It's like a part of me can still feel Lilly curled up next to me on my bed.

"Hey Miley." I turned to see Lilly smiling at me. She was sitting on the grass. I noticed how odd it was that no leaves covered the ground. A ray of sunshine poured down on Lilly, even though when I looked up the sky was cloudy. Now that I actually look, the edges of everything seemed...blurry. Nothing made sense.

"Where are we, Lilly?" I asked, not moving.

"Come here." She smiled, ignoring my question.

I walked towards her, the world around me changing with every step. I stopped moving, still meters away from Lilly. I blinked a few times before I realized that we were at the polar bear part of the zoo. Ice and snow surrounded us and a few polar bears lounged close by. The cold moat around their section of the zoo rushed by us.

"Lilly?" I asked, freaking out. "What's going on?"

"Come closer." She smiled. I looked over at her, her clothes still the same. She had on a puffy shirt, kind of like my dad has, and hippie jeans with peace signs covering them. Now that I think about it, she looks exactly like a hippie. She had a headband around her straight blond hair. She smiled at me.

"Closer." She said again.

I took a step forward, blinking as I moved. An acoustic guitar was in her hands now. She was strumming at it with a passion that I'd never seen with Lilly and music.

"Lilly?" I asked. "How come I can't hear your thoughts?"

"Come here." She smiled, looking at her guitar.

"No." I replied. "Anwser my questions."

"Miley, come closer." She was still smiling, like I wasn't even talking to her. Can she not hear me?

I walked closer, ignoring the changing world around me.

I sat next to her and closed my eyes tight. When I opened them I first looked at Lilly. She was wearing her normal surf shorts and bikini top that she always wears when we go surfing. I looked around.

The waves were crashing against the beach hard, but gentle at the same time. The sun was bright in the sky and the sand was soft as cotton underneath me.

"Lilly?" I asked softly. "I'm closer."

"Miley." She whispered my name softly.

"How are you?" I asked, hoping if I kept up the small talk she might give me some something I can work with.

"It's wonderful here." She smiled and leaned her head back. The sun made her skin glow.

"Yes, it is." I replied. "But where is here?"

"The beach, silly." She laughed.

"The beach? In California?" I asked.

"Where else?" She smiled.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"It's so warm." She closed her eyes and soaked in the sun.

"Yes, it is." I'm not getting any where. "But why are we here?"

"It's sunny. I'm cold." She whispered. She didn't look cold.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"The sun is out." She replied.

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "How long have we been here, Lilly?"

"Not long." She muttered.

"Why are we here?" I tried again.

"It's sunny." She whispered.

"Yes." I sighed. "Do you know who I am, Lilly?"

"Miley." She smiled.

"What am I to you?" I asked.

"Girlfriend." She muttered. I smiled.

"Do you love me?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I do." She whispered.

"How come I can't hear your thoughts?" I asked her.

"I love it here." She ignored my question. Was she changing the subject on purpose?

"Lilly, I'm so confused." I told her.

"I'm confused." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm confused." She repeated.

"What are you confused about?" I tried asking more clearly.

"Miley." She muttered.

"You're confused about me?" This is just getting weird.

Suddenly the world changed again. I could feel myself flipping upside down.

Before I could yell I was sitting like I'd never moved.

Lilly was next to me, seemingly bored with the changing world.

"Why does everything keep changing?" I asked her.

"Everything changes." She replied as the small boat we were on rocked back and forth. Fish jumped out of the water in front of us and the sun beat down hard.

"It's sunny here, too." I sighed.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Are you still cold?" I asked, still not getting used to the strange-ness of this world.

"Yes." She frowned.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"Miley won't stop moving." She muttered.

"I'm not moving." I told her.

"Yes, she is." She said like I had agreed with her.

"She? I'm right here, Lils." I whispered and reached out to touch her.

"Miley." She said. I stopped moving my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miley!" She was speaking like she always does, but her voice was loud and clear and sounded like it was right in my ear. "Where are you?"

"Lilly! Lilly, I'm right here!" I shook my head. "I'm right here!"

"Don't leave me!" She frowned. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going any where." I reached out my hand to touch her but the world changed and my stomach lurched.

"Lilly!" I screamed as my world went black. Her voice boomed out like thunder.

"Miley! Don't leave me! Don't go!"

"Lilly!" I shouted into the dark. "Lilly!"

"Don't leave me, Miley!" Her voice was loud, I wanted to cover my ears with my hands.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted, balling up my fists and gritting my teeth. "I'll never leave!"

"Don't go." Her voice grew gentle. "Never leave."

A loud clap made me shiver and the world changed again.

I gasped as reality crashed down on to me. Everything was dark and sharp. I'd gotten too used to the soft edged world I'd just been in.

"Lilly." I breathed, panting and sweaty. I was sitting up in my bed, back in my own room.

"Huh?" I looked next to me. Lilly was under the covers, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What?"

"I just..." I was going to say I had the strangest dream ever, but I knew it wasn't a dream. It was so...real.

"Whoa." She sat up, and looked over at me. "I just had the _coolest_ dream ever."

"What was it about?" I asked, a light bulb going off in my head.

"Well first I was hanging about at this National Park when you showed up. We talked about something, I don't remember what, then we went to the zoo on a date, then we went to beach because I was cold." She explained and shivered. "And now I know why. It's freaking cold in here! Anyways, then we went fishing and then the rest is just a blur. Then I woke up..."

"Lilly, I...I think I was in your dream." I said softly.

"What?" She asked me and her expression showed how confused she was.

_What are you talking about, Miles?_

"I don't know, but I...did all those things you just said. And none of it made any sense." I replied.

_Whoa, so at the zoo? The beach, too? That was all really you?_

"Don't forget the park and boat." I whispered.

_Wow...if I wasn't so tired this would actually be cool. _

"But why can I get_ inside _of your dreams and only _read_ your thoughts? That's so not fair." I was beyond confused.

_Miley you're forgetting the main question here. Why can you read my thoughts, AT ALL??_

"Right." I muttered.

_Come on, sleep time._

"Go head." I whispered. "I don't think I'll be falling asleep any time soon after that."

I ran my fingers through my hair and and sighed as Lilly drifted back into her deep sleep. I looked around the solid room. The memory of the blurry world that was Lilly's dream still creeped into my mind.

_I can't sleep with you freaked out like this._

"Sorry." I whispered to Lilly's sleeping form. Or what I had thought was her sleeping form.

_Just try to fall back asleep. I don't want to just leave you like this._

"Leave me?" I asked.

_You know, like fall asleep and just leave you with all this stuff on your mind. Just try. For me._

"For you." I whispered and she opened her eyes. The blue intensity of them almost made me fall back into that blurry world again. She smiled and closed her eyes again. I curled up next to her and she wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. I felt her kiss the back of my neck and whisper calming words into my mind.

"Thank you, Lilly." I whispered in the dark room, only a small ray of moon light streamed through the balcony windows.

_For?_

"For being there for me. Even for something stupid like this." I told her and her arm grew tighter against me.

"When it's something having to do with you, Miley...it's never something stupid." She whispered into my ear and soflty kissed it.

"I love you." I whispered, turning my head to look into her blue eyes. She stared straight at me, that cute lovey dovey look on her face, and gently rubbed the back of her hand across my cheek.

"I could never stop loving you." She confessed and pressed her lips against mine. My chest felt empty and it felt like all the stress in my body floated away.

"Lilly..." I began, keeping my eyes closed and trying to breathe calmly.

"Yeah?" She asked, her thoughts just staying focused on my lips and how they feel against hers.

"Let's do something crazy." I whispered with a small smile.

"Like what?" She smiled at all the ideas zooming through her mind.

_We've already done the most dangerous thing ever._

"What?" I laughed, opening my eyes to see her still smiling.

_Make love with your brother right down the hall. _

"Oh yeah." I muttered and blushed at the memory.

_Come on, Miles. We've been together for four months now. What could we possibly do that's crazier than everything we've done so far?_

"Let's get out of here." I whispered.

"Out of where?" She asked, her smiled fading a bit.

_You're not thinking of running away are you? I can't leave! My mom is here, and your family, and Oliver, and...and..._

"Lilly, calm down." I smiled and she breathed in slowly. "We're not going out of the country."

_Huh?_

"I meant lets get out of this town. For a weekend. Just me and you. We can...go to some city, I don't know, where ever you want to go. Hannah can book us hotel rooms any where. And she's been wishing for a vacation for a while...I'm sure she'd love to have Lola come along for the ride." I explained with a smile.

"I love you." She laughed and shook her head.

_Just think of the things we could go do!_

"Not to mention each other." I smirked and winked. Her cheeks went rosy and a waterfall of naughty thoughts went through her mind. Things I didn't even know two girls could do together popped into her mind.

"Lilly!" I whispered, a smile on my lips at the dirty idea she was thinking the most about.

"What?" She asked shyly. "It's just an idea."

"A very good idea." I whispered and turned over to face her. She was smiling as she kissed my lips.

_So would you want to try it? We don't have to...it's just an idea._

"As long as it's with you...I don't care what we do." I whispered against her jaw as I trailed soft kisses down her neck.

_You think Hannah get a hold of a strap-on too?_

I stopped moving and Lilly went into panic mode.

_I...it...I was just...uh...a joke..._

"No...it's an interesting idea." I said quietly. "I just never thought you'd want to actually try it."

Her thoughts were obviously disapointed.

_You're not mad, right? I'm sorry...but you know how these things just sort of slip out. _

"No, it's okay. You just...surprised me, that's all." I tried to smile. She smiled too and calmed down a little.

"So the romantic escape is still on?" She asked.

"Of course." I kissed her lips softly.

"When do you want to do?" She asked.

"Tomorrow's Friday?" I questioned.

"Yep." She smiled.

"How about this weekend?" I grinned.

"That fast?" She asked, her mouth wide open with shock. "You could do that?"

"Hannah can do _anything_." I smirked. "Hotels love her."

"Then this weekend it is." Lilly kissed my lips before yawning.

"Sleep." I told her. "You'll need your rest for this weekend."

She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing slower and slower.

"I love you." I whispered and softly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Love you, too." She muttered before sleep took over her mind.

----

AN: Is it getting hot in here, or is that just this story? :]


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Mwuahahahaha!! :)

I made up the hotel...just so you know.

----

"Welcome, Hannah, to the extraordinary Grand Victoria Hotel!" The manager greeted myself and _Lola_ as we walked into the front door. We only carried our purses because the manager, whose name I can't remember, said we shouldn't have to lift a finger while staying at his hotel.

"Thank you so much for getting us a good room at such short notice." I thanked him again as he guided us and the four men dragging our things into a large elevator.

"No problem at all, Hannah!" He laughed while pushing for the top floor. "And it's not just a good room, it's the best in the enitre hotel! Only the best for you, Hannah!"

_I think he likes calling you by your first name like you're friends. _

I smiled as the manager kept going on about how great the hotel is.

"There's an indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, a spa, and buffet. If you need me, just call the front desk and ask for me. I'd be more than happy to help you with any problem. We can reserve seats for you at the theather next door if you like. We can also purchase tickets for any of the theme parks close by, and all of the local entertainment places." He smiled as we finally reached the top floor.

We walked out and he led us down a long hall.

"I do believe you're going to like your room, Hannah. I arranged it just the way you wanted. Everything is going to be private. We will make extra sure that no cameras even enter the building while you're staying here. No one besides hotel staff will ever know you were here!" He chuckled while pulling out a card and turning to the right down a second long hall.

"Thank you, again, for everything you've done." I smiled at him. He blushed and I could hear Lilly trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's no problem, Hannah." He smiled shyly. "Ah, this is your room."

He stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to our left. He pushed it open and let me and Lilly walk in first, followed by the guys holding our things. They set down our stuff by the door and left silently. The manager stayed behind to explain everything to us.

"This here is your kitchen." He pointed to the full size kitchen that was already stocked with food and drinks. "Although I'd perfer you to call room service. We have the best cook working for us."

"Whoa." Lilly muttered as we walked into the next room.

A large sofa that felt softer then silk was placed in the middle of the room. The carpet was squishy and soft, and placed in front of the couch was a giant flat screen TV and below it was a fireplace.

Directly in front of us was a floor to ceiling window that stretched all the way across the wall. The veiw was beyond mind blowing. A fantastic sight of downtown Orlando, Florida was stretched out in front of us. Lilly was smiling brightly.

"Over here is the master bed room." He informed us while walking to a third room. We followed him as he opened the door. We walked in and both of our jaws dropped.

A huge bed took up most of the room, made out of the same silky material as the couch. It was a deep shade of red and had more then enough pillows. A walk in closet was off to the side and the door to huge bathroom was next to it.

"I had this bed made special. It's never been used before, and neither have the pillows or sheets." He smiled. I'd already guessed he noticed that it was just me and Lilly and one bed in the most romantic suite in the hotel. He winked and turned the other way.

"I'll leave you alone now. Just call if you need anything." He almost sang the words. I waited for the sound of the door clicking shut to say anything.

"This is way better then what I asked for." I smiled as Lilly pulled off her wig. I did the same and sighed. The room smelled good. Too good. I was practically getting high off it.

"This is perfect." Lilly smiled before pulling me into a tight hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lils." I melted into her hug. We stayed like that, with our arms wrapped around each other, for I don't know how long.

Finally she let her arms drop.

_What first?_

"Well, I was thinking we could go out to eat. I've set up this thing with a fancy French place close by. After that I thought we could come back and do whatever you wanted to do." I smiled at her.

_Hold up there, Miles. You'll have me jumping you right now if you keep smiling like that._

I giggled and she hugged me again.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever." She whispered.

****

The French place turned out to be amazing. I was stuffed after the first round, but Lilly found it amusing that I still had enough room to eat more then half of her dessert.

_That was the best dinner ever!_

I laughed as we threw the wigs to the side, back in the room.

"I thought you and your never filling stomach might like it." I smiled as she mock glared at me.

_Shut up, Stewart. You ate, like, my entire dessert...fatty!_

I dropped my mouth open and she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I smiled. "You're the one that ate almost everything on the menu."

_I'm sorry. _

She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

_Can you ever forgive me?_

"I might...if you do something for me." I smirked. She caught the glint in my eye and smiled.

"Like what?" She asked, already thinking of all the ways she could rip my clothes off me.

"Like..." I walked closer to her, the back of her knees hitting the bed. "...taking off all your clothes."

_I think I can do that...since I owe you. _

She smiled as I kissed her jaw and made my way down her neck. Her pulse was beating fast as my hands touched her hips. She pushed the tiny vest I was wearing off my shoulders and lifted my shirt. I held up my hands and she slipped it off.

Her eyes roamed my body for minute before our lips met in an intense lip lock. Our tongues battled against each other and our hands got lost in each others hair.

"I love you." I muttered against her skin.

_I'll love you more if you get those damn pants off. _

I smiled and backed away from her a few steps. She got on her knees, something I hadn't expected, and kissed my stomach. I swallowed hard as her hands unzipped my pants. She pulled them down and I stepped out of them. I pushed them away with my feet and she pulled me back to her.

She kissed my stomach again and again. You know, those soft little kisses that some how make it hard to breathe right. She stopped and I reached down and pulled at her shirt. She lifted up her hands and I pulled it over her head. I threw it to the side and she kissed my belly button, sending a warm shiver down my spine and between my legs.

She trailed soft kisses down to the line of my underwear. She used her teeth to drag them down. I would never be able to describe how _that_ felt in words. They fell and I stepped out of them. She shoved them away and stood up. Her lips met mine and her hands went to my hips, pulling me close to her.

She reached around behind me as our tongues rubbed against each other. My bra hit the floor seconds later, joined by hers a few moments after that. The feeling of our chests rubbing together sent more warm shivers down my spine and between my legs.

I unzipped her own pants and they fell, followed quickly by her underwear. She pulled away from me and moved us to the bed. We tossed pillows in every direction, they landed all over the floor. As I was tossing a pillow to the side, my back to her, I felt her lips against my bare back. I stopped moving and her hands wrapped around to my front. She held on to my hips and trailed kisses up my back and to my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear, pressing her body against mine from behind.

"Love you." I whispered. It was getting hard not to turn around and totally jump on her.

I felt her fingers begin to slide across my stomach and slowly down. I moved my hand on top of hers and stopped it only inches away from her destination.

_What's up?_

"I've got a surprise for you." I smirked. I stepped off the side of the bed and moved over to the spot where our bags sat.

She watched me carefully, her eyes flying across my body fast.

I smiled as I pulled out a wrapped box. I turned back to her and tossed it on the bed. She sat down and reached for it. I walked back over to her and stood at the edge of the bed.

She pulled off the wrapping paper and tossed it to the floor. She smiled at me at the brand name on the box.

_Secret Desires? Sounds like someone's been doing some dirty shopping. _

"Just open it." I smiled. She sighed and pulled the top off. She stared down for minute, her mouth slightly open. She reached into the box and pulled out the object.

"A _strap-on_?" Her mind was spinning with dirty ideas in her moment of shock. "You actually got one?"

"Like you said. It's just an idea. We don't have to...if you don't want to." I didn't stop smiling as I bit down slightly on my bottom lip.

She pulled out the dildo and turned it in her hand.

_This really is going to be the best vacation ever. _

I giggled and she got on her knees. I got on the bed, getting on my knees in front of her.

"I love you." She laughed and pulled me into a deep kiss.

_Who's going to wear it? _

"I...didn't really think about that." I confessed. "It's up to you."

"No, I don't...whatever you want." She blushed, knowing her thoughts would give away what she really wanted.

_I don't want to hurt you, Miles. If I do it...I don't really know how._

"Like I do?" I asked, still smiling to show her I'm not mad at anything she might say. "It's okay to be scared, Lils. I am, too. But we can do this together. And...I _want_ you to have the most important thing to me."

_No...I...I can't do that, Miles. I didn't even think about that when I suggested it. Maybe it was a bad idea after all._

"It's okay. We don't have to." I held on to her hand. "Unless you wanna go first."

_I do! I mean...sorry if that sounds like I'm being selfish. I just...don't want to hurt you. _

"It's okay." I repeated. "Whenever you're ready we can try it out. I trust you."

"I want to." She said out loud. "Now."

"Right now?" I asked, making sure.

_Just put the damn thing on before I loose it from staring at you._

I giggled and she kissed me again. I took the strap-on from her and she helped me get it on. I wasn't too sure about it, but adventure is was life is all about, right?

"Is it on right?" I asked her as she adjusted the dildo.

"Yep." She smiled, her eyes going over my body.

"It's okay, Lils." I smirked at her. "I'm not some rare animal. You can touch me."

_Shut up. _

I giggled and she kissed me again.

Her hands went to my hips and her lips moved down my neck to my collar bone. From there she kissed her way to my left nipple. She licked circles around it and soflty sucked on it. I couldn't hold the moan that escaped my lips.

She moved to the other one and my hand moved down her front. I softly rubbed her clit with my middle finger and she moaned against my skin.

_I'm ready. _

"Are you sure?" I asked, using all my will power to keep my fingers out of her.

"I'm ready." She said out loud and moved on to her back. I looked down at her, the strap-on standing out like a flashing neon sign on my body. "I love you."

"I love you." I smiled before leaning on top of her.

Our lips met and out chests rubbed against each other. I held my self up by placing my hands on either side of her. One of her hands got lost in my hair and the other moved to my back.

I could feel the strap-on's weight. I felt like it weighed a ton. It was rubbing against Lilly's leg.

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back, Lilly. You only get your virginity once." I whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She whispered. "I trust you. I want to do this. I'm sure. I'm _positive_."

"If you want me to stop just say so." I reminded her.

"I know." She muttered, her eyes shutting and her teeth gritting together. She was bracing herself.

"Okay." I sighed, swallowing hard. "I think it's suppose to hurt a little, so...just tell me what to do."

"I will." A smile came to her lips.

_I can't help it, remember?_

"Right." I laughed. "Okay. Here it goes."

I looked down and angled the dildo. I softly rubbed it against her clit, making her moan again. The sound only made me want to do more naughty things to her.

_Do it, Miley, do it now. _

I pushed it slowly into her. I went slower then a snail can move. I tried my hardest not to hurt her, but when I came to the place that I couldn't go any further I stopped.

_Do it. I love you, Miley. I want you to this. I want US to do this. Together. _

I looked down at her. She was still ready. I pulled back, only slightly, and pushed back in to her harder then before. I tiny sound of pain escaped her lips. She tensed up and her arms wrapped around me tight. I didn't move. I was almost shaking.

"Lilly?" Waiting for her to relax felt like forever. Finally she let her arms release their lock around me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I'm okay." She whispered, almost out of breath. "Keep going."

"Are you..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

_Sure. I'm sure, Miley. _

She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. I moved my face over and kissed her palm.

She relaxed even more and I slowly pulled out again. I watched her carefully and pushed back in. She didn't make a sound, but her mouth opened slightly and her heartbeat went faster.

I pulled out again and went back in.

_Faster. _

I pulled out and went in, going faster this time. I pulled out, back in, out, in, out, in, out, in.

She moaned.

_Harder. _

I started moving my hips more. Following her orders. She moaned and arched her back. I went harder and faster with every thrust into her. Her body moved around under me and her nails dug into my back. Her eyes shut and more sounds that couldn't be explained with words came from her.

"I love you." She whispered as I went harder, faster.

"I love you." I muttered against her skin. I could feel the layer of sweat that was forming all over my body. The temperature in the room was going up every second and both of us were panting.

"Oh my god." She quickly whispered.

_Do that again. Whatever you just did. Do it again. _

I tried to hit the same spot and she moaned loudly. Louder than she ever had before. Her arms pulled me closer and I tried to hit that same spot every time.

I was getting tired, but I didn't stop. I wouldn't stop until Lilly wanted me to.

I kept going deeper into her, and she didn't complain. I'd heard from other girls' thoughts of things they liked when boys did this to them.

I didn't know how much time had past. All I knew was that Lilly's moans kept getting louder and louder. By hearing her thoughts I could do everything she wanted me to right when she wanted it. I'd even caught her calling me the Sex Queen.

After a long time, my body getting weak, moving the dildo around inside of her became harder as her walls grew tight around it. She started to shake slightly and her head went back as she called out my name. Her arms fell to her sides and she was breathing heavy. I pushed into her a few more times before pulling out and falling to her side.

I was panting hard and I could barely focus enough to get the strap-on off me. I tossed it to the end of the bed and felt Lilly's arm wrap around my sweaty body. She pulled me close and had a goofy smile on.

"That...was...amazing." She whispered her breathing starting to slow back down to normal.

I yawned and she smiled brighter.

"Tired?" She teased and opened her eyes to look at me. I ignored the comment and slipped the covers over us.

_I think you lied about not ever doing that before. That was the best time I've ever had in my life. _

"I'm just _that_ good." I smirked and she rolled over to her back. I rested my arm across her stomach and my head on her shoulder.

"Just think about all the things we can try next time." She laughed quietly and ran her fingers through my hair, which was damp from all the sweating I had done.

"I'd rather not. It's sleep time, not round two." I smiled against her skin. Even when she's tired and sweaty, she still smells good. I just hoped I could say the same for me.

"Just fall asleep, Miley." She whispered and yawned.

_Just fall asleep. _

****

"That mall was amazing!" Lilly squealed as we entered the hotel lobby. We didn't want to have to deal with the screaming fans and crazy photographers, so we left the wigs off. That meant we had to carry our own bags.

We barely made it to the elevator before our arms gave out. We dropped the bags to the floor and I rubbed my arms. Marks from the bags lined both arms and Lilly had matching battle wounds.

"Those clothes are so worth it though." I commented on one of Lilly's thoughts about how heavy the bags are.

"Yes." She agreed while pushing the top floor button. We waited at the doors inched closer and closer. Finally they shut and before the elevator even started to move we jumped on each other.

Our lips met and our tongues entered a duel. Hands roamed without a care and small moans and mutters of I love you's could be heard.

_You have no idea how hard it was to not attack you ALL day long. When we went into that underwear store, I swear, I was shaking. I almost didn't make it!_

"I know." I giggled as she kissed along my jaw and nibbled on my ear. "I could hear your thoughts, remember?"

_Oh yeah...hope I didn't scar you too bad. _

I giggled and all too soon the elevator made a ping noise and we gathered up the bags. We dragged them to our room, and along the way I felt like slapping the manager for giving us a room so freakin far away from the elevator.

"Finally." Lilly sighed as I shut the door behind us. It locked automatically and we dropped the bags. Before the final bag was dropped our lips were on each other again.

"I love you." I whispered as she pulled my shirt over my head.

_Love you more. _

I smiled as she pulled off her shirt and I removed my pants. We almost fell over while trying to kiss and get Lilly's pants off of her. I had to try hard not to laugh.

We decided the couch needed to be tried out this time.

****

"That's so stupid!" Lilly shouted while tossing an empty bag of chips towards the TV. "There's no way she's gonna win."

I just laughed as I took in the scene.

I was sitting on the couch, leaning comfortably against the soft back, and Lilly was spread out across the sofa with her head in my lap...wearing only a Hannah Montana concert tee.

Food was everywhere and drinks had been spilled. It looked like a party had happened and we were the last two still here.

"I can't believe we have to go home in the morning." Lilly pouted.

"You know...it _is _Christmas break." I smiled down at her and she looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

_What're you planning? _

"I was just thinking...maybe we could stay." I suggested. "Hannah could stay in hotels for years without having problems with money...or getting any questions from the staff."

_But this Thursday is Christmas. _

"We can go home for Christmas." I replied, shrugging. "We can go home whenever you want."

"But what'll my mom say? She thinks I'm at a Math Team competition." Lilly sat up, moving close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled softly.

"We could always tell her." I said quietly. "About Hannah."

_Are you crazy? _

"Well...since you're such a big part of my life now, even bigger than you were before...I just think we should tell her. We could slip it in when we tell her about us being a couple." I suggested.

"I thought we were going to tell you're dad and Jackson first." She looked up at me.

"We can...I was just saying, you know, when we tell your mom...some time soon...we can tell her about Hannah, too." I explained.

"You know..." Lilly started, only to finish with her thoughts.

_They'll never let us go anywhere alone again. They'll know what we did this whole weekend._

"Let them think whatever they want to." I laughed and she smiled. "As long as we have each other, it's all okay."

"Okay." She nodded. "We can tell them when we get home."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She smiled.

"Well...how about we give them the best Christmas gift ever." I smiled, an idea popping into my head.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Let's bring them to Florida. For Christmas. You, me, dad, Jackson, and your mom." I suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" She smiled.

"Hannah would totally cover your mom, and we could get them all rooms next to ours." I explained.

"Oh..." She kept smiling.

_Maybe not RIGHT next to ours. I don't know how sound proof these walls are. _

I laughed and she kissed my lips. The kiss grew deeper and as her tongue entered my mouth I sucked on it. She moaned and her hand slipped under my shirt.

My hands had minds of their own as they went up Lilly's legs and became hidden under the over sized shirt Lilly had on. She moaned again and moved to spread her legs.

Here we go again!

****

"Daddy!" I ran up and hugged my dad in the lobby of the hotel. "What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic!" He said like it was amazing for their to be traffic in Florida on Christmas Eve.

"Miley!" I turned around to see Oliver holding is arms out. I forced a smile on my face and hugged him.

"Oliver!" I tried to sound happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. S said he was gonna spend Christmas with you guys in Florida, so I asked if I could come!" He smiled.

"What about your mom?" I asked, letting go of him. I was very aware that Lilly wasn't by my side.

"She's always busy this time of year." He shrugged. "Lots of crime during the holidays."

"Wow, well why don't you guys go and check in?" I suggested, turning towards my dad.

"Good idea." He nodded and he, Jackson, and Oliver began walking towards the front desk with their bags.

I walked over to Lilly, who was talking to her mom.

"Hey." I smiled brightly at Lilly's mom. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I don't how your dad got first class tickets for all of us."

"Oh, well, we have connections." I laughed and Lilly smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Gosh, Miley, I haven't seen you in ages! You've gotten so pretty. The boys must have a hard time keeping their hands off you." She laughed.

Lilly bit her bottom lip, but I kept my smile on.

"You have no idea!" I joked and she laughed.

"Better not let your dad hear you say things like that." She laughed. "So where do I check in at?"

_This is going to be torture. _

"Yep." I sighed.

****

"The top floor?!" Lilly's mom exclaimed as we all squeezed into the elevator with the bags. None of the hotel staff would help non-famous people.

"It's so awesome, mom!" Lilly smiled.

The door slid open and we all walked out and down the long hallway. We turned down the second one but stopped at the first room.

"I found mine!" Jackson shouted and pushed the card into the slot. He opened the door and walked in. A few seconds later we laughed when he yelled, "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

We kept walking but stopped again at the next room on the opposite side of the hall.

"I think this is mine." Lilly's mom said as she tried to open the door. Lilly ended up having to help her.

"Oh my god!" I smiled as Lilly's mom went on and on about how expensive everything looked. I had to try not to laugh as she thought about all the reasons why we have all this money out of the blue. She considered drug dealers, gang members, mob bosses, and a few other things I'd rather not mention. She waved them all away though, just happy she was here and not stuck home alone in California.

We walked further down, the next room being for my dad.

"Oh, and bud..." He leaned in closer to me, one foot already in his door. "...what are you planning on telling Lilly's mom?"

"Actually...me and Lilly have a something big to tell everyone at dinner tonight. We decided to throw in the Hannah secret to her mom, too." I hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked.

"Yes. Lilly's such a big part of our family already...her mom should know." I tried to explain.

"Okay, then. It's _your _secret." He reminded me, turning towards his room. He stopped and looked back at me. "But what's this big surprise you and Lilly got?"

"You'll find out tonight." I smiled at his father-like voice. He probably thinks we did something stupid and blew a bunch of Hannah's money.

"Night." I waved at him as I walked down the hall. Lilly ran up beside me, having stayed with her mom the past few minutes.

"My mom keeps asking how you guys have enough money for all of this." She confessed as we walked past the room next to ours. Oliver's room.

"What'd you tell her?" I asked.

_That she'll find out soon enough._

"You'll have her worried sick." I laughed as we entered our room.

_I know. _

I shut the door and when I turned around Lilly was smiling. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She kissed my lips once, twice, three times.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." I replied.

****

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Lilly, who was seated next to me at the dinner table. Everyone was here. Dad, Jackson, Oliver, me, Lilly, and Mrs. Truscott.

_I don't know...maybe it's too soon. _

"We've talked about this." I reminded her, looking at how happy everyone was. We were the only people in the fancy French place tonight. Hannah took care of that for us.

_I know but...look out how happy mom is. What if she gets pissed? It's Christmas Eve, Miles! I don't want Santa mad at me! And what about your family? Your dad is the coolest, but...what if he has a problem with our relationship? And Jackson...well I don't really care what he thinks. _

I smiled and looked over at Lilly.

"It'll be okay." I whispered. "But if you want to wait...I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do."

"No..." She whispered. "...let's do it."

"Are you sure? There's no turning back." I reminded her.

_I'm positive. I'm proud of having you as my girlfriend...and I think it's time for the world to know too. Well, our parents, anyways._

"Okay, then." I smiled. I had to stop myself from kissing her.

"What are you two gossiping about now?" Dad laughed and chewed on his steak.

"Actually..." I cleared my throat. "...Lilly and I have something we'd like to share with everyone."

The entire table turned to stare at me. I could feel Lilly's hand squeeze on mine under the table. I took a deep breath.

"But first..." I looked at Lilly's mom. "...there's a little detail about this vacation that Mrs. Truscott should finally know about."

Her mother put down her knife and fork. She looked between both of us, waiting. I glanced at my dad and he nodded.

"Mrs. Truscott..." I took a deep breath. "...you've probably been wondering how we are able to spend so much money all the time. For example, the first class plane tickets and the fancy hotel."

"Yes, I actually have." She said quietly.

"Well...the truth about why we have so much money is because...it's because _I _am Hannah Montana." I confessed. I waited, letting it all sink in. Her expression went from shock, to confused, to angry, to upset, to understanding so fast that I almost got dizzy trying to wait.

Her thoughts swirled around so fast, distant memories coming back to her. Everything finally making sense.

"It's true, mom." Lilly finally spoke. "And you know how I don't like you to read all those gossip magazines about Hannah and her friends? Well...I just didn't want you to recognize Lola Lufnagle or Mike Standley."

"_You're _Lola Lufnagle?" Her mother said in shock. "And...Oliver is that boy that wears baggy clothes?"

We all laughed and Oliver complained quietly about how his clothes are just fine.

"I can't believe I never saw this." She muttered. "My own daughter, on the face of magazines and on TV with Hannah Montana...her best friend! I feel like such and idiot."

"Don't feel bad, mom." Lilly placed a hand on top of her mother's on the table. "I felt the same way when I found out. And so did Oliver, only he had a big crush on Hannah, so he was even more upset."

Oliver frowned, upset that the crush thing was still being held against him.

"Well...what a way to start off the Christmas spirit!" Lilly's mom laughed and soon we all started laughing.

"But..." Lilly said and everyone calmed down. "...there's one more thing we'd like to tell everyone."

"Oliver already knows...and pretty much the whole high school knows too...but we're ready for you guys to know, too." I informed them. Dad folded his arms across his chest and Jackson just smirked. I had guess a long time ago that he'd heard about us at school. I was surprised he'd kept it a secret from dad. I'll have to thank him later.

"Mom." Lilly said quietly. "Mr. Stewart."

"What is it, honey?" Her mother asked. Lilly looked over at me for backup.

_I can't say it. You do it. Please? I really want them to know...I just can't get my mouth open. _

"Lilly and I are going out." The words flew out of my mouth.

The table went quiet. Jackson tried to hide his smile and Oliver just acted like nothing happened and stared at his food, chewing his steak quietly.

I glanced at my dad and he was staring at Lilly's mom, no emtion giving away what he thought. I could barely see disapointment on his features. Maybe that was my mind playing tricks on me?

_Miley. Can you hear what my mom is thinking? Is she mad? Is she upset? Does she want to go home? I can't look. Okay I looked. She doesn't look too mad. Is she mad? _

I tried to focus on Lilly's mom by drowning out all of Lilly's worries.

_...and this explains why there are all those too friendly pictures of them in her room. What would her father think? Well who cares what that moron thinks...he'd be so upset. But what can anyone do? I saw this coming. I should have known all this was gonna happen sooner or later. _

"Well..." Dad spoke, making everyone turn to look at him. "...Merry Christmas."

"So you're not mad?" I asked him, a smile growing on my face.

"How could I be mad? Now I don't have to worry about any nasty boys trying to put their hands on ya!" He laughed and sipped on his drink.

"Yeah, now you just have to worry about _Lilly_ putting her hands on her." Jackson laughed, only to let out a loud OUCH when I hit his arm. "Well it's true! Like we don't all know what you two have been doing down here the past few days."

I hit him again and the table let out an awkward laugh. I had to try and block out _both_ of the Truscott's thoughts. Lilly was thinking of hot memories, and her mother was thinking about all the ways she could kill me.

"So...who wants cake!" I waved for the waiter.

"Don't worry, Miles. We'll talk later." Dad leaned over Jackson to whisper.

"Yes, sir." I muttered. When dad turned towards the desserts I elbowed Jackson in the side. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey. If I can't get laid this week. Neither can you!" He whispered with smirk.

"You can't get a girl to have sex with you _at all_." I reminded him. "I think you're just jealous."

"The only thing I'm mad about is that, one: I can't video tape it. And two: it's my sister so _I don't want _to tape it." He replied.

"You're disgusting." I slapped his arm.

"Just wait till you and dad have your _talk_." He said in a sarcastic happy tone.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

"Love you too, sis." He smiled.

****

"But Daddy!" I complained after finding out the worst news in history.

"Come on, Miles. Your brother made it clear at dinner that everyone knows exactly what you and Lilly have been up to. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. When you asked if just you and Lilly could come I should've known." He rubbed the back of his head. "I can't believe you, Miles."

"Daddy you can't do this!" I whined. "It's not fair!"

"Not fair? What do you want me to do? Send you back to California? I didn't think so." He replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"But Dad! Why _Oliver_? Why does he have to stay in our room? Won't he miss his _bed_? And how did you get him to agree to sleep on the couch?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

Neither of us spoke as Lilly and her mom walked past us in the hall. Lilly had a sad expression that made me want to run and hug her.

"Miles...it's not just that Oliver is staying on the couch. I've already talked it over with Lilly's mom that you two can't stay in the same room, even further the same _bed_." He whispered.

"What?!" I was barely keeping my anger under control. I felt like someone had slapped me.

"Now, listen here." He gave me a look that said if I didn't shut up and do what he says I won't be able to see daylight until I'm thirty. "It's not like I _want _to ruin your vacation. I'm not trying to, it's just what I have to do. We've already got it sorted out. You'll stay in your room, Lilly gets Oliver's room, and Oliver stays on your couch."

"Yes, sir." I muttered, wanting nothing more then to feel Lilly in my arms. All I wanted to do was hold her.

"And if you must know...Oliver isn't that hard to buy. I tried it out on your brother. Nothing. But I only had to offer Oliver twenty bucks and free pair of shoes." He smiled.

I didn't say anything so he kept talking.

"Lilly's mom is very upset with you right now. I'd suggest no PDA while she's around...for now. I'm not too sure how she's holding up with the news about you two. And she asked me not to let you any where close to Lilly at night when we're at the hotel...sorry about that bud, but you had it coming." He explained.

"Why does everyone _assume_ we had sex?" I asked him, not getting why Lilly's mom is being so protective. It's not like I'm some boy that would hurt Lilly. I love her.

"Are you gonna sit there and _pretend_ like you didn't?" He asked, giving me a knowing look. "Listen, bud. I know you teens. Maybe Jackson is a little bit worse off then you, but I still know what's on your mind. And so does Lilly's mom. Trust me. She wouldn't stop talking about all the things you two could've been up to."

"Can I talk to her?" I asked, looking down the hall at Lilly, who was in the same situation as me.

"I think you'll have to ask her mom." He answered, looking down at them. "And I'd watch out. She looks like she might bight you."

"I'll take my chances." I replied, looking back at him. "Lilly's worth it."

He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I fell into his arms and he rubbed his arms up and down my back. I felt like his little girl again.

"You know I'm just doing all this because I love you, right?" He asked.

"I know, Daddy." I replied. "I love you, too."

"Alright." He said quietly, letting me go. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Daddy." I told him.

"Goodnight." He replied before walking into his room.

I took a deep breath and began my walk towards _my_ room. I still wasn't used to that idea. I wanted it to still be _our _room.

"Um, Mrs. Truscott?" I couldn't believe how nervous I sounded. Her mom looked at me like I was an evil monster. "Would be okay if I borrowed Lilly for a minute?"

She didn't say anything at first, making me think she _was_ about to kill me, but eventually she nodded. Frowning the whole time.

Lilly was shaking as we walked further down the hall, away from her mom.

"I can't believe they're doing this to us." She whispered, holding on to my hand, tears almost in her eyes. Was her mom that scary?

"Aw, don't cry." I pulled her into a hug. I didn't care that her mom was glaring at me. "It'll be okay. It's not like they're sending us back home. We're just getting different rooms. It's not that bad."

"But it's basically saying that they don't want us to be together." I felt the tears making my shoulder wet.

"No, Lilly...it's because they don't want us having sex. They even got Oliver sleeping on the couch as a watch dog." I shook my head and held her tighter. I didn't want to let go.

"My mom hates you now. She used to love you, and now because of me she hates you." She sobbed.

"No, she doesn't hate me. She hates the idea of you having sex, and I just happen to be the only target she can focus her anger on. It'll all be okay. We just have to give everyone time to adjust." I explained. "And it's not like we won't see each other every day. And we'll be going home in a few days."

"But I don't want to. I wanna stay here with you. Just me and you. Why did we even invite them?" She asked, the tears slowly stopping.

"Because we wanted them to know the truth. And now that they know, we don't have to hide our love from them. So we just have to go through a little rough patch before everything is happy and nice again. We can do it. Together. Because I'm not leaving Lilly. I'm right down the hall." I pulled back so I could see her face.

Her blue eyes stared back at me. Wide and watery. I tried not to get too lost in them, her mom was still watching us, but I couldn't help myself.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips, and she placed a hand on my cheek. The kiss was quick, and salty with tears, but I loved every bit of it.

"I love you, Miley." She whispered.

"I love you, Lilly." I replied, smiling at her.

****

"God, Oliver, could you snore any louder?" I complained while walking over to the couch that he was spread out on.

"Sorry." He muttered, still half asleep. "Is that why you're so grumpy?"

"No...it's mostly because I couldn't sleep without Lilly there." I confessed, yawning and leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah...I'm sorry you guys got seperated." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I really wish her mom hadn't flipped out."

"It's okay. She'll come around." I replied, talking more to myself then to him.

"Course she will." He agreed.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Oliver shouted over the TV.

A few moments later Lilly landed on my lap. I almost screamed, but her lips against mine kept me from making any noise. When she pulled back she was smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She giggled.

"Gosh, Lilly." I sighed, trying to calm down. "Did you have to jump over the couch?"

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed me again. I just smiled back and enjoyed her being so close to me again. Last night was the longest night of my life.

"I missed you." I told her.

"I missed you, too." She replied. "But at least we have the whole day together."

"Yeah...I was thinking we could do something fun...like maybe, oh I don't know, go to Disney World?" I casually asked. Her smile grew bright and her eyes wide with excitement.

"We're going to Disney World?!" She was bouncing up and down and shaking my shoulders. "Seriously?"

"Can I come?" Oliver asked quickly, sitting up.

"Of course you can come. Everyone's going. We already got the tickets." I explained.

_Oh my god! I love you! I can't believe we're going to Disney World!_

I stopped smiling when Lilly's lips didn't move. I was so confused that I almost couldn't breathe.

"Miley, what's wrong?" She asked, getting concerned.

"I can't...I mean, I didn't..." I couldn't find the words to say.

_Miley, what's wrong?_

"Lilly...just now...it was the first time I could hear what you were thinking since dinner last night." I confessed.

_But we weren't in the same room. You wouldn't have been able to. _

"No, Lilly. I had completely forgotten I could even read your mind. I _just_ remembered. Do you think maybe it's starting to go away?" I asked.

"Could it do that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said quietly. "It came on its own. Maybe it'll leave on its own."

"But I don't want to go." I replied.

"Maybe...it's just the change in climate? California...Florida...maybe it's just that we're really far away from home." Lilly guessed.

"I don't think that'd have anything to do with it." Oliver replied. "Maybe it's because you can only do it when you're happy?"

"You know...I think you're on the right track Oliver." I told him. "Maybe it doesn't work when my body goes through extreme mood changes like last night..."

"It's possible?" Lilly spoke.

_Or maybe it really is going away. _

"Who cares." I finally said, smiling. "Lets just have fun today."

"Yeah." Oliver smiled. "I'll go get ready."

"Okay. Be sure to take a long time." Lilly called after him, pressing her lips hard against mine. Oliver just laughed and went into the bathroom.

****

"Oh my god!" Lilly laughed as we tossed all our Disney World toys to the side of the hotel room. Oliver right behind us. "That was the best day ever!"

"Lilly, you threw up on the Dumbo ride." Oliver reminded her.

"And your point?" She laughed, making me laugh. She was holding on to my hand tight.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath." I sighed, throwing my jacket to the side. Who knew winter in Florida would _still _be a little chilly?

"Oh! I think I'll join you." Lilly whispered.

"I don't think that's on your mom's okay list." I frowned.

"Who cares about her." Lilly wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's still day light outside...kind of. And dinner isn't for at least another hour or two. We could just hop in there. Oliver wouldn't hear a thing."

"How do we explain us both in the bathroom at the same time?" I asked as Oliver jumped on to the couch and started flipping channels on the TV.

"He'll never notice. We'll say one of us was...taking a nap." She smiled.

"You sure you wanna try this?" I asked, looking over at the door.

"We can be quiet...ish" She whispered. "C'mon. It'll be _fun_." She sang.

"Okay, okay. Lets just hurry." I giggled, pulling her towards the room.

"I'm gonna take a nap Oliver, so don't bug me!" Lilly shouted towards him.

"And I'm gonna take a bath, so use Jackson's toilet!" I added, Lilly already had her shirt off.

"Okay!" Oliver half-shouted back, totally focused on the TV.

****

"That was _too_ much fun." Lilly whispered against my wet skin as the water gently moved around us.

"Yeah...someone should make it against the law." I giggled, popping a bubble that had been floating by in the hot water. Steam slowly rose up to the ceiling.

"We're almost out of bubbles." Lilly noticed. It was true. Because of our...fun events...most of the bubbles didn't survive.

"We have to get out soon." I sighed, not wanting to move. Lilly was in my arms, it was warm and cozy, and really good smelling candles made the room smell like flowers and candy. I didn't wanna move at all.

"My mom is probably about bust down the door." Lilly said, sitting up and making the waves spread out in all directions. It was hard trying not to stare at her. Water was rushing down her body as she stood up and climbed out of the tub. I might not make it out in time of dinner...

"Miley!" We both jumped when Oliver's voice came from outside the door. Thankfully it was locked, although I didn't think he would just run in here.

"What?" I called back, climbing out of the tub.

"Lilly's gone!" He sounded like he was worried. Both of us had to hold in our laughter as I scrambled for a robe. I pulled it on and tossed a second to Lilly. After putting them on, I opened and the door and both of us walked past him giggling like little girls.

He just stared at us with his mouth open.

"You might wanna call the maid to come clean up." Lilly giggled, talking to Oliver.

Oliver looked into the bathroom and let out a whistle.

"Wow. Someone had fun." He laughed at the scene. Water was all over the floor...and walls...soap bubbles dripped from the ceiling and shampoo was...everywhere.

"Yes, we did." Lilly muttered, making both of us burst out laughing.

****

"I'm so glad to be home!" Lilly sighed dramatically and plopped down on my bed back in Malibu.

"This is _my _home." I reminded her.

"But when my mom kicks me out I'm sure you're dad will adopt me." She replied, kicking her feet in the air.

"Your mom isn't going to kick you out." I said gently, picking up a water bottle and taking a few sips. "She's just having trouble adjusting to us."

"Miles, we told her on Christmas Eve. That was almost a whole week ago!" Lilly explained. "She should be happy for us by now! I mean, what if she never changes? What if this is the lady I'll have to give our kids to ta babysit?"

I started choking.

"Kids?" I asked, gasping for air. Lilly just ignored me.

"Well, yeah." She zoned out. "I was thinking about maybe adopting a boy. I'd name him Jerry."

"What if I wanted to name him?" I asked, going along with this crazy kid idea.

"You can name the next one." She giggled. "She should have a pretty name though."

"She? I'd name her the prettiest name there ever was." I replied. Lilly looked over at me as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Lilly." I replied softly.

----

AN: I leave you on a happy note! ^_^

Hopefully you're not too angery by the long wait, but this is a LONG chapter! I wrote little bits just about every day. :]


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Meet the Cho's.

----

"Sup queers?" Amber greeted as she and Ashley walked past me and Lilly in the hall at school. Lilly shut her locker, ignoring them.

"So it's really getting harder to hear them? Even me?" Lilly questioned, Oliver standing next to us.

"Yeah. I have to really concentrate to hear their thoughts." I replied, sighing. "But I guess it's time for this _gift _to go away. It's already done it's job."

"What's that?" Oliver asked, experiencing one of his air head moments.

"It gave me Lilly." I replied, squeezing her hand and smiling. She smiled back, sneaking in a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm off to class." He turned and walked away quickly. The boy can only handle so much romance.

_Come on, I gotta pee._

I giggled as Lilly pulled me towards the restroom next to our class. We still had a few minutes before the tardy bell rang.

We walked in holding hands and laughing, only to frown when we saw Amber and Ashley hogging the mirrors.

"Ew, someone call the gay police. Some of_ their _convicts have escaped." Amber glared at our reflection while pulling out her lip gloss.

"They should bring the dogs, these look dangerously gay." Ashley added, making both of them laugh.

"Very mature." Lilly quietly replied, walking into a stall. I stayed outside, making sure they don't try to mess with her.

"Stop staring, Stewart. Your crush on me is getting old." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Amber. I was just looking at the ugly thing on your neck. Oh wait...that's just your _face_." I replied.

_Come on, Miley. I know I'm usually the immature one, but you can't stoop to their level._

"Oh yeah?" Amber turned to look at me, glaring. "Well maybe if you stopped sucking on other girl's faces you would realize what true beauty is."

Lilly walked out of the stall.

"No offense..." All offense intended. "...but me and my girlfriend need those sinks. So if you could stop trying to hide your ugly faces with all of that make-up and leave, that problem will be fixed."

"Like we _want _to stay this close to some lesbos. We might catch something." Ashley replied.

"Hopefully, it'll be a clue." Lilly retorted walking to a sink farthest away from Amber and Ashley.

"You two fags should watch it, or one day one of you might get hurt." Amber glared at me.

"What are you gonna do? Beat us to death with your purses? Throw your pom-poms at us?" I asked, making Lilly giggle at her sink.

"Let's go, Ash. I can't stand looking at _them _any longer." Amber's voice was oozing with venom. They began to walk for the door.

"Have fun in denial land." Lilly called after them. Amber stopped and turned, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"It means that some day you'll realize that you're wrong to call us names." She shrugged. "The world is changing whether you like it or not. More people are coming out every day. And I'm not trying to bash on straight people _or _you, but you should just accept the fact that gays are here...and we're not going any where."

Amber stared at Lilly for a moment. Whether she was taking in the logic or planning an attack, I don't know, but she wasn't giving any clues to if she was mad or not. Very quickly she turned to Ashley, paused for a moment, and walked out the door. Ashley followed, just as confused me.

"Wow." I murmured. "That was deep, Lils."

"Thank you." She smiled, proud of herself for standing up to the bully.

"I'm impressed." I told her, pulling her into a hug. I didn't want to let go, even though I already knew we might be late to first period already.

"I love you." She whispered softly, holding me tighter.

"I love you more then you'll ever know." I whispered back. I closed my eyes, and just breathed in deeply, happy with everything in my life. But the thing I was most happy about was the beautiful creature in my arms.

****

"Oh my god, Oliver. You _have _to be kidding me. _Please_, tell me you're joking." I was just about ready to fall to my knees and beg Oliver to drop his crazy idea.

"Sorry, but I already told Lee Cho that I'd race him tonight. We're gonna tail-it all the way from Benny's party down the street to the school." He smiled like this act of pure stupidity was amazing.

"What's he planning to do?" Lilly asked, sitting next to me in the cafeteria. I stole one of her french fries and took out some of my anger on it.

"He's gonna do some kind of stupid race with that really scary kid that sits outside smoking every day." I explained, looking to Lilly for back up.

"_Ching Cho_? You're gonna race him?" Lilly asked. I was happy to see that she was clearly on my side.

"No!" Oliver replied like she was crazy. "I'm gonna tail race his cousin..._Lee _Cho."

"Like that's any better." Lilly replied, giving him that 'you are so pathetic' look.

"Come on, Oliver you can't do this." I told him.

"Miley, do you even know what tail racing is?" Lilly asked, smiling at me.

"No...but I have an idea." I replied quietly.

"It's where two guys each get on a skateboard and each hold on to a different car bumper. They race down a street and who ever hangs on the longest wins. Unless both of them hang on until the end. Then they go into sudden death and have to fist fight or something." She explained. "Last one standing wins."

"That is the worst idea of _fun _I've ever heard." I confessed. "That sounds more like torture."

"Come on, there's no way he'll hold on longer then me." Oliver shrugged, sipping his juice with a strange confidence.

"Earth to Oliver, you still have to pick a driver." Lilly replied. "And have you seen Ching Cho's car? There's a reason they go to illegal street races every weekend."

"That's where Miley comes in." He smiled. "I need you to see if Jackson will be my driver."

"I'm not taking any part in this." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Fine, then I'll ask him myself." Oliver pouted. I was surprised at how hurt he looked.

"But Jackson's car sucks." Lilly reminded him.

"Which is why he can drive your mom's car." Oliver smiled at Lilly.

"There's no way she'd agree to this!" Lilly said quickly.

"So...we borrow it." He replied like there was no way anyone could say no. "She'll never know it's gone. You said she's going out of town tonight. It'll work perfectly."

"But why _our _car?" She asked him.

"Because your mom's car is sweet." He smiled. "And I need something that'll impress the Cho's."

"What about _your _mom's car." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll just show up with my mom's patrol car and see how long the party lasts." He rolled his eyes. "It's either Lilly's mom's car...or I have to show up in Jackson's hunk of junk."

"_If_ he drives for you." I reminded him. "And I won't let him do it. There's no way I'm letting you do this. It's stupid, it's stupid, and it's stupid! You could get hurt."

"Hurt shmurt." He shrugged. "I already said I'd do it, and now I'm gonna be a man and honor my agreement."

"What's the bet?" Lilly asked.

"There's a _bet_?" I asked. Oh joy, more fun.

"Course." He smiled. "If I win, Lee's gonna give me his skateboard and a 100 bucks."

"And if you loose?" Lilly asked, not liking where this is going.

"Won't happen." He puffed out his chest and grinned.

"But?" I questioned.

"But..." He frowned, looking away from us. "...Lee wants a CD."

"A CD?" Lilly asked, laughing. "Of what?"

"A video." Oliver shrugged, his eyes on the floor.

"Of...what?" I asked. Oliver glanced up at us.

"Of you and Lilly...making out." He muttered. His cheeks turned red and he swallowed hard.

"What?!" Lilly was already turning red, too. I was surprised no one heard her out burst.

"Shhhhh!" He leaned closer to us, looking at us finally. "It's not that bad."

"Oliver." She said through gritted teeth. "It _is _bad."

"I'm not gonna loose." He replied, trying to smile. "Trust me."

"Whatever." Lilly sighed, calming down. "You better win."

"I will." He promised.

"Well, I'm not doing it if you loose." I told him, shaking my head.

"You have to." Lilly frowned at me.

_If we don't, the Cho's have an all access pass at Oliver's face. They could seriously hurt him, Miles. And he can't exactly go tell anyone. Tail racing is not the law's favorite game. And his mom has been talking about sending him off to military school lately. And he's in too deep to back out. If he does, then it'll be just like we refused to do the tape. They could kill him, Miley._

"You _better_ win." I glared at Oliver.

"That's a stupid bet." Lilly commented, a few minutes later. "100 bucks and a skateboard against a video of two chicks making out? That bet sucks."

"Well..." He murmured.

"Oliver...what else does he want?" Lilly asked, setting down her fork and giving him an angry glare.

"He kind of wants...Miley to...while you're kissing on the tape...to...maybe...kind of..." He mumbled.

"Spit it out!" Lilly exclaimed.

"He wants Miley to be topless." He blurted out. "But it won't happen. I'll win."

"Oliver..." I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked, almost scared.

"You suck."

----

AN: Just when you thought all was happy in Liley Town, BAM! Here comes the stupid train, and it's captain, Oliver! :] BUT don't think it's done just there. If you didn't catch it before, Oliver wants Lilly's mom's car, and he wants Jackson to drive. Can you just _see_ what's going to happen?

Oliver + Jackson + nice car owned by women not loving Liley = BAD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sooooorrrryyy but you know by now that I can't live without lots of drama in my stories :P

----

Oliver's charm and obvious smarts have, once again, provided us with a lot of fun.

As it turns out, Lee Cho isn't very big or strong. He's about Oliver's height and size, but always wears a white tank top. I'm convinced it's the same one everyday.

Ching Cho, however, is the biggest guy in the school. Unlike his cousin Lee, who is in the 10th grade with us, Ching is 19 but still in the 11th grade. If he didn't do drugs and drink alcohal constantly, he would be the pride and joy of the football team. His muscles are disgustingly large and his neck looks more like a tree stump.

"Jackson's said he'll drive me!" Oliver exclaimed with too much energy, running down the stairs of back at my house.

"I told him not to." I whispered to Lilly. "I swear, that boy never listens to me."

"Now all I need is a nice ride." Oliver looked at Lilly with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure about this." She replied, putting her head on my shoulder as we sat on the couch.

"Come on, Lilly. Jackson's car sucks! No offense." He smiled to my stupid brother as he walked into the kitchen.

"None taken." He smiled, opening the cabinets.

"And I'll never win if his unpredictable junk on wheels decides to mess up again. I need a smooth ride, one that I can trust not to _make _me loose." He explained. "And you _know_ what happens if I loose."

"But...can't you find a different car? _Anyone's_ car?" She pleaded.

"Listen. I don't want to loose. And after hearing what Lee wants, I _really _don't want to loose. I would never want to put you guys through that. Plus, he could show the entire school that video. The entire world, if he wanted to." Oliver replied quietly. I could see that he really had no say in this whole video thing. "Your mom's car is the only way."

"Fine." She said softly. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her mom's keys. "She'll be back tomorrow morning. What time does the race start?"

"I got a text saying it changed to midnight. Kirk Street to St. Louis Road." He informed us while Jackson walked up next to him.

"I'd say the car should be in your driveway before you wake up in the morning." Jackson added, lifting his cup of milk to his lips.

"What makes you think we're staying home?" Lilly asked.

"You seriously want to go?" Oliver asked, looking at both of us.

"We want to know what happens." I replied. "And it'd be better if the _video girls_ were there. Right, Oliver?"

"Video girls?" Jackson asked with a puzzled expression. Oliver took the next minute to explain our situation to him.

"So that's why it's _really _important that you drive good tonight." Oliver finished.

"Wow, dad would freak if he heard this." Jackson replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad would freak if he heard _what_?" My father loudly asked while walking through the back door with his tool kit.

"That...the football game got moved to next weekend because of that dance show you hate so much." Jackson smiled at him.

"Darn that dance show." He shook his head. "I knew it was no good from the moment I first saw it. I better not catch you kids you watching that tonight."

"No, sir." Jackson laughed. The rest of us nervously laughed along.

"Speaking of what you guys are doing tonight...what _are _you doing tonight?" He asked, his right foot already on the first step of the stairs.

"Oh, you know, just..." Jackson began.

"Going to a movie." I provided the end for him.

"Which one?" He asked, not buying it.

"I was thinking the one with the...puppies." Jackson replied, looking at the rest of us for backup.

"And the kittens." Oliver added, smiling nervously.

"And those...children." I added.

"And...those other people." Lilly smiled.

"Alright...well you kids have fun." Dad finally said before walking up the stairs. We waited a few mintutes before speaking again.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go home and get ready. You coming Jackson?" Oliver asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, lemme get my keys." He replied before heading for the stairs.

"We'll come by later to get you guys." Oliver told us, opening the door. We stood and walked over to him. "I'll text you when we get here. You can just sneak out the window or something."

"Hey...Oliver." I said quietly. He turned slowly to look at us. "If you don't win..."

"I'll win." He tried to smile. "Don't worry. Just relax."

"Oliver be realistic." Lilly replied. "If you don't win...think about what you're making us do."

"It's not me, it's Lee." Oliver quickly replied.

"But we're doing it for _you_." I explained. "We don't want them to hurt you."

"I could take it, you know." He quietly replied after a moment of silence between us. "You wouldn't have to do the video. I never really expected you would, if I lost. I knew what I was getting myself into, guys. Don't worry about me."

"Ready." Jackson sighed while walking past all of us. Oliver gave us a small smile, then a shrug before following Jackson to his car.

"Do you really think he's gonna win?" I asked Lilly.

"Of course." She replied, looking at me.

_But the cold, hard truth? Oliver doesn't stand a chance. _

----

The Cho's, and half the school, were there before us. We arrived in Lilly's mom's car ten minutes before midnight. Jackson looked calm on the outside, and most of Oliver did too. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking so bad that even Lilly's shook when they held on to mine.

The bigger Cho, Ching, waved us to the starting line next to his car. Lee was standing next to it, a skateboard in one hand and weed in the other. Smoke surrounded his face, making him seem even more scary.

I got goosebumps when the cold night air hit my arms from Jackson's door opening. Smoke swam into the car. We quickly left the vehicle.

Ching's car looked like something out of those Fast and the Furious movies. It had neon lights on the bottom and blue flames running down it's side against it's bright green body. Lilly's mom's car was just plain navy. Nothing special compared to Ching's.

"Ready to get smoked, Oaken?" Lee laughed as Ching got into the drivers seat and started the roaring engine.

"In your dreams, Cho." He confidently replied. I was surprised how competitive Oliver was. Jackson quickly got back into the car and started it again, trying to show that we had a nice car too.

"I just can't wait for my video." He smiled at me and Lilly. I rolled my eyes and Lilly cursed at him in her mind. "Oh, and I want it at least twenty minutes long."

"Not happening." Oliver spat at him.

"Remember, Oaken. No video when I win, and your pretty-boy face won't be so pretty any more." He glared at Oliver.

"Let's just get this over with." Oliver replied, some how calm. Lee dropped his drug and stepped it out on the road. He spat next to our car before turning to talk to Ching in the driver's seat.

Oliver turned to me and Lilly. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Promise." Lilly whispered. I looked at her, showing how concerned I was. "Just promise, Miles."

"I promise." I muttered, not even sure what I was promising.

"Good." Oliver sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Lilly whispered, her voice apparently gone.

"Good luck." I told him, biting my bottom lip.

"You should go stand at the finish line with everyone else." He said quietly.

****

The only sounds were the roars of the engines down the street and the loud talking of our fellow classmates. To them, this was just a fun race. To me...this was so much more. I swallowed hard as a girl walked out between the two cars and held a flag in the air.

"This is it." Lilly whispered. I could see Oliver on his skateboard, holding tightly to the bumper of Lilly's mom's car. Jackson couldn't be seen through the dark window.

The girl dropped the flag. And I swear, the world stopped spinning. No one said a word as the two cars shot towards us at crazy speeds. Smoke was rising into the air behind them.

I squeezed Lilly's hand as they got closer every second. I found myself, and Lilly, praying for Lee to fall off his board or let go.

They raced towards us, only seconds away. I swallowed hard, images of a video being passed around the school filling my head.

It seemed like at the last minute that the crowd cheered while Ching sped up to cross the line first. My heart fell.

"No." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Just like that? It's over? Oliver lost? It can't be that simple!

And just my luck, it wasn't.

As the smoke cleared, the cheering stopped when we all realized that even though two cars passed the finish line...Oliver and Lee did not.

I dropped Lilly's hand as Oliver's skateboard rolled to a stop in front of our feet.


	7. Chapter 7

I can still hear the screaming in my ears. I don't remember if it was my screaming or Lilly's, or even someone else's, but I could still hear it.

I felt sick to my stomach, I hadn't eaten anything all day. My eyes hurt from the tears that had rolled down my cheeks for the past few hours and my nose no longer cared about the awful smell that the hospital had.

I was glad the sun had finally come up. The worst was over now that the sun was beaming through the window. We had a nice view of the helicopter landing pad, but other then that it was a depressing sight to stare at. It reminded us where we were.

I swallowed hard, trying to get Lilly's dreams out of my mind as she slept innocently in the seat next to me. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes letting her memory of last night wash over me.

****

I could see everything clearly in her dream, a sign of a nightmare. It all felt real again. I could see through Lilly's eyes as the cars raced towards us. It had all passed so quickly for me, but for Lilly it all happened in slow motion.

The cars swept across the finish line, screeching to a stop a long distance away. The crowd's cheers were muffled because of the panic pumping through Lilly's body. Her grip on my hand fell as Oliver's board rolled to a stop at our feet. I could see my face clearly in her memory, and the horror that showed on it.

She ran forward, everyone else clueless at the moment. The scream filled my head again, I realized it was someone other than me and Lilly. I watched as the smoke cleared and Oliver lay on the ground. He only had a scratch on his chin, but he was breathing hard and his face showed his pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lilly asked, her voice sounding different. I could see myself appear next to her before we helped him stand.

"Did I win?" He asked, his eyes still shut tight.

"You fell off." I heard my voice tell him. He opened his eyes and looked over to the side. Lee was getting up from the ground just as Jackson and Ching arrived.

"Dude! I can't believe you both fell off! I'm sorry, man. I must have been driving too fast!" Jackson quickly blurted out as the crowd started to circle in around us.

"No, it's okay." Oliver weakly replied, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked him, her voice shaking. I could see my hand reaching for hers, but I couldn't remember ever doing it. The shock was still in my expression when she glanced over at me.

"Oaken!" Lee shouted, the crowd getting silent. We turned to look at Lee as he stomped towards Oliver, a cut on his forehead and dirt all over his arms. He had taken a harder fall then Oliver. "It's go time."

"What?" Lilly's voice hurt my insides. She sounded so helpless. "No! Oliver, just walk away. Don't do this!"

"He has to." Jackson sounded just as scared as Lilly as he pulled me and her away from the inner circle. I wasn't talking, still in shock. I couldn't remember _any_ of this. What else had I missed?

Oliver looked around, bending over and picking up his skateboard so slowly that it hurt to watch him.

"You're dead." Lee smirked, throwing his board up over his head and bringing it back down hard on Oliver's left shoulder. He fell to the ground and the crowd erupted into chants for him to stand and fight.

"Get up!" Jackson shouted frantically. Everything was moving in slow motion. The crowd's chants coming slower and deeper. "Get up!"

He rose to his feet and gritted his teeth. He swung blindly at Lee and missed so badly that Lee just stood there and laughed. It was an evil laugh. One that made Lilly start to cry.

"I have to help him." Jackson looked at us. "I gotta do something!"

"Hurry, Jackson!" Lilly yelled as he ran towards where the cars were sitting down the street. She looked back at the fight just as Lee kicked Oliver's feet out from under him. He stomped down on Oliver's left knee and Lilly flinched at the cracking sound.

Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why wasn't _I _helping? Jackson was going to help. Why was I just standing there?!

"No." Lilly looked over and saw me shaking my head and muttering the word over and over again. "No."

"Hurry, Jackson." Lilly's words were just mumbles as the crowd continued to shout for Oliver to get back up.

"It's too bad we both fell off." Lee smirked down at Oliver as he grunted on the ground. "I was really looking forward to that tape."

I could see that Lilly wanted to go out there and help, but her feet wouldn't move. I guess she knew taking one step closer would just mean more pain for Oliver.

People on the right side of the circle quickly jumped out of the way as Lilly's mom's car zoomed into the circle. Jackson stopped the car in just the right way so that he hit Lee in the back, a large Lee-shaped dent on the front on the car. Oliver was still on the ground, but he was trying to stand.

Ching jumped onto the back of Lilly's mom's car and started jumping up and down on it's top. Jackson opened the door and started yelling for him to get off.

And he did. Right on top of Jackson.

****

"Miley?"

My eyes flew open. My dad was sitting in the chair next to me, with one hand on my shoulder.

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake the still sleeping Lilly next to me. I watched her for a long time before turning to him and nodding.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. It didn't help. I still felt sick. And tired. And a million other terrible things.

"It's alright, bud. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here now." He whispered against my hair. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and fall onto his shirt.

"I was so scared." I muttered, trying to hold down my sobs. Waking up Lilly was the last thing I wanted to do. She needed to rest. They'd spent the entire early morning crying in this stupid waiting room. She needed some private Lilly time.

"I know." He whispered, running his fingers through my messy hair. "I know."

I was just starting to feel better, but my heart sank when the door flew open and Lilly's mother stormed into the room. Lilly jumped out of her seat at the sudden burst of noise.

"Lillian!" I'd never seen her mom so mad before. I felt so guilty, and I had no idea why. I hated seeing her mom yell at her like this. "Would you like to explain to me why I had to cancel the most important meeting of my life to drive to the hospital? And exactly _why _my car is at the police station with a giant dent on the front bumper? And _why _they told me it was found at an _illegal street race_?"

"Mom...I'm so sorry." Lilly tried to say more, but her mom was glaring daggers at everything in the room. And that included me.

"Tell me what happened!" She exclaimed, her hands balling up into fists.

"Oliver made a bet with this really scary guy. He needed a car for the race and..." She stopped when her mom started laughing. It was a sick, twisted laugh that made me feel like I might puke.

"So you just handed him mine?" She asked, getting serious again.

"Not exactly...Jackson's car wouldn't be fast enough, though." She muttered, biting her lip and looking at the floor.

"What was the bet?" Her mother asked. I could see she was worried that the winner would take the car.

"If Oliver lost...Lee wanted a video tape of..." Lilly trailed off. Her mom waited for a moment before putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Of...me and Miley...shirtless and making out." The tears fell at those words. My dad's hand went back around my shoulders and he held me close to him.

"What kind of a friend would make that bet?" My dad muttered. I guess his anger was turning on Oliver. "Me and that boy are gonna have a serious talk."

"This is all your fault." Her mother pointed at me.

"Now let's just hold on here." My dad put out his hand and stood up. I stood with him, but only because I felt small and stupid sitting down.

"No!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to me. "If you would've just kept your hands away from my daughter, then none of this would've happened."

She's right. That's why I feel so guilty. It's my fault. All of this...Oliver's pain, Lilly's tears, my dad's anger...it's all because of me.

"I don't think you're being completely fair here." My dad tried to reason with her, but there was no stopping Lilly's mom once she got started.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." Her voice dropped to a low threat. "If you so much as look at Lilly again...I swear, we'll move to the other side of the world."

"You can't do that!" Lilly spoke up, making us all turn to her.

"Don't you even think you can tell me what I can and can't do, young lady! You're in a world of trouble." She told Lilly.

"No, Mom." Lilly stood up taller, even though she looked like she might crack and fall over any second. "You can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked, crossing her arms and going along with it.

"You can't even think about moving us." She tried to hold back her tears. "And you can't say that this all Miley's fault, because it's not. It's my fault, and Oliver's, and Lee's, and everyone else that was in this. And you _can't _yell at my girlfriend."

"Lillian...we're leaving. Now. We're going home and you can start packing your things." She replied weakly, walking for the door.

"No, Mom." Lilly was trying to stay calm, and was doing a pretty bad job at it. "I'm not leaving. I love Miley. Why can't you just accept that? You can't run from this, Mom. I am who I am, and I'm not going to change. Whether you move me to China, or Antartica, or across the street...nothing is going to change how I feel about her. Not you, not Oliver's stupid bet, _nothing_."

"That's a very moving speech, but we're still leaving." Her mom stated, one hand on the door.

"Mrs. Truscott." I was surprised when I heard my voice. "Please, don't take Lilly away from me."

"What makes you think I'd ever listen to anything _you_ have to say?" She asked in a voice that would make grown men cry.

"Don't you love Lilly?" I asked her, tears streaming down my face.

"How could you ask me that question? Of course I do. That's why I'm trying to do what's best for her." Her mother answered immediatly.

"You're a great mom." Lilly stated, turning the attention on her again. "You've given me everything. You raised me perfectly. And I love you. I love you, Mom. But if...if you take me away from Miley...I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you."

"Please...don't do this to me, Lillian. Don't make this choice." Her mom's voice cracked and she walked closer to her daughter. "I just want you to have a perfect life. To grow up happy and have a big family. I don't want this for you."

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, shaking her head. "Mom, with Miley I have the perfect life. I'm happy with her. No _boy_ is ever gonna change that. I love her. I'm sorry that she's not your perfect idea of a big happy family, but she's perfect for _me._ It's my life, and I wanna spend it with her."

"But...she's a _girl_." Her mother started crying. It was loud, it was uncomfortable, and it was the kind of sobbing that made you worry the person might be having a heart attack.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Lilly replied softly. "I'd love her if she was...I don't know, anything else. I just...I love her. Isn't that enough?"

"You're not old enough to know what love is." Her mother sobbed.

"Then let me make my own mistakes, Mom. Let me make my own choices, and decide my own future. Miley is everything I've ever wanted. If you're afraid we'll be like you and Dad, then...stop being scared. Just let me live my own life." Lilly sighed. "I don't wanna fight with you any more."

"We wouldn't have to fight if you'd just stick with _boys_." Her mother shook her head.

"Is that the only thing that bothers you? That Miley's a girl?" Lilly asked, looking over at me. I felt sorry for not helping, but the look in her eyes said she was glad I was letting her do this on her own.

"Lilly, let's just go home and finish this there." Her mother wiped her eyes and turned away from us.

"No." She replied calmly. "I wanna stay and see Oliver."

"I said, let's _go_." Her mother turned back to glare at me. "And I don't want you to ever see her again. You stay away from her!"

"Mom, no! You can't do that. I..." Lilly stopped when her mother turned back to her.

"I don't care if you _love _her. You're not going to see her. Understand? Don't think I won't move us, Lilly. I'm serious. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you see how wrong you're being about this." Mrs. Truscott walked over to the door and pushed it open. "We're leaving. Now."

Instead of saying anything else, Lilly rushed over to me with tears running down her face. Her arms wrapped around me and my hands found their place on her back. My dad stood up taller when her mom glared at us harder. He was daring her to do something.

"I love you." I could barely understand her. I'd never seen her cry this hard before.

"Don't worry, Lilly. It'll be okay. I don't know what we're gonna do...but we'll think of something." I whispered to her.

She leaned her head back to try and look at me.

"I don't wanna leave, Miles. I don't wanna leave you. This isn't fair." She cried.

"Lilly, right now you need to go. Go talk to your mom. If you both just get somewhere familur and calm down, she might listen to you. You have to try and talk to her. She needs to see your side of this, and as for her car just explain to her that Hannah will cover it. All of it." I told her, talking fast in case her mother started yelling again.

"But what if she doesn't listen to me? What if she really doesn't care that I love you?" She sobbed, holding me close to her.

"You have to try, Lils." I tried stop my bottom lip from shaking. "I don't want to ruin you and your mom's relationship. I don't want to be the one who tears you apart. You have to be with her, and if she really wants you to move...we can figure it out. Long distance relationships aren't easy...but we could do it. Me and you."

"I don't want to. I wanna be here with you...with Oliver, with our friends and our high school." She shook her head.

"Lilly...you have to go talk to your mom. She's already mad...just let her cool off for a bit. No yelling, that'll make things worse." I sniffled.

"Please don't make me do this alone. Please." She started sobbing harder.

"I wanna be with you, Lilly, I do, for the rest of my life, but you have to do this alone." I sighed.

"I love you." She muttered.

"It'll be okay. Meet me down on the beach later...if you can." I whispered, making sure no one else heard me.

She leaned forward and our lips met in a small, tear covered kiss.

"It won't ever be the same." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Lils. We'll make it. We can make it through anything."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

----

I was sitting down at the beach. The air was chilly against my tear covered cheeks and my eye lids felt like bricks. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, but I didn't care. Right now, I only focused on the sand under my butt and the waves crashing down meters in front of me.

"Miles?"

I smiled softly, closing my eyes and letting the setting sun calm my nerves. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking over at someone I didn't care about seeing right now.

"What do you want Jackson?" I asked in a tone he knew meant I was ready to strike at any moment. Claws and all.

"I just wanted to give you the news on Oliver before I head back up to the hospital." He sighed, sitting down next to me and looking out at the ocean.

"How's he doing?" I asked quietly, not sure I'd be able to handle any more suckish news.

"Well, once is mom got there they finally told us everything. He's pretty messed up, Miles. Broken leg, a few broken ribs, and he's got a lot going on up in his brain. I don't even know half the words they were saying. They're not sure how long he'll be there. A few weeks, at least." He picked up a random shell and tossed it into the water.

"I know I should be worried about him, but I'm just so caught up with everything that's happened. Lilly's all I can think about." I bit down on my bottom lip and swallowed back the tears I thought I'd gotten rid of.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about Oliver. He'll be fine...I think." Jackson sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"What happened to the Cho brothers?" I sniffled, wiping new tears away with my sleeves.

"They're both in jail right now. Lee's still a minor so he'll get off easier than Ching will. I'm not saying any one is going to prison...but I don't know. I'm not the laywer type. Besides, Oliver isn't exactly a victim here. He took part in the race. He knew what would happen. And I'm pretty deep in trouble, too. I've gotta go to court and everything. You and Lilly'll have to be there, too." He replied.

"Do you know what's going on with Lilly? After her mom dragged her out of the hospital...I've been here for hours. She hasn't called, or texted, or anything. I'm worried, Jackson." I confessed. He sat up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Dad's tried calling over at their house. No answer. I'm sorry, Miles. I know how much you and Lilly love each other. I don't know how long you'd last if she up and left for China." He shook his head.

I shrugged his arm off me.

"You're not helping." I told him, looking down the beach. Still no Lilly.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Well...I'm gonna head up to the hospital. I feel kinda guilty about all this. What if he never gets better? I was driving. It's half my fault."

"It's not your fault, Jackson." I shook my head. "It's those stupid brothers. And I'm sure if I put enough effort into it I could find a way to make it my fault, too. A lot of crappy stuff has been happening because of me lately."

"I'd sit here and argue with you, but I really wanna go make sure Oliver's still okay. I've been here eating dinner for a few hours. You wanna come?" He asked slowly.

"No." I closed my eyes again and hugged my knees closer to my chest. I rested my forehead on my arms and tried to calm myself down. No more sobbing. "I need to be here in case Lilly shows up."

"Don't stay out too long. Dad's worried about you, ya know. You need to eat something." He said, standing up and brushing off sand from his shorts.

"I know. And I will." I sighed as he started walking away.

"Promise?" He called over his shoulder.

"Promise." I called back, closing my eyes even tighter.

The sun was gone when I opened my eyes. The stars were shining bright in the sky, and I realized I was on my side. How did I fall asleep?

"Have a nice nap?"

I sat up quickly and looked over at my side, smiling sadly when I saw a certain blond sitting there.

"Hey." I licked my lips and tried to quickly finger comb my hair. "How long have I been out?"

"Only like ten minutes." She bit her bottom lip. "I talked to Jackson on my way down here. He told about Oliver and the whole court thing."

"Yeah, it's gonna suck." I took a deep breath. We were avoiding what we really wanted to talk about.

"So...how are you feeling?" She asked shyly.

"Tired out of mind." I yawned, stretching a little. "What about you?"

"Depressed." She replied, the tears on her cheeks finally showing up to me.

"Lilly..." I felt my bottom lip start to shake and saw Lilly turn into a blurry tear mess. "...no."

"Miles..." She sniffled, scooting closer to me.

"No, Lilly." I shook my head. "No, you can't leave me! Your mom can't do this to us. She can't! We have to do something. We can't let her win!"

"Miley, stop!" She exclaimed, making almost not recognize her. She looked mad. Not just mad, but pissed. At me?

"I..." I was so surprised that words failed me.

"You're just making this worse." She shook her head and looked away from me.

"Making what worse?" I asked, tears rolling down my face as if gravity had doubled.

"This isn't goodbye." She looked over at me. A cold, hard look in her eyes. One that didn't belong to the real Lilly. "We'll see each other in court...but after that my mom and I are moving to New York City."

"No...no!" I couldn't stop my sobs and cries. Everything was crushing me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight. All I could feel was my heart breaking. Over and over again.

"Miley, stop acting like a child." She looked at me. _Glared _at me. "We have to mature about this. Besides, it's not even _us _that did this. My mom's meeting, the one that she had to leave to come up to the hospital? Well...she was meeting with these boss guys from New York, and they liked the way she handled having to leave early for an emergancy. They gave her the job that she's been asking for for over ten years."

"But...no." I shook my head. "We love each other. I'm sure my dad would let you stay with us. We can work something out! You don't have to go!"

"It's not me, Miley, it's my mom. She's wanted this job for _ten years_. I can't be selfish and keep her from going. She's my mom, and I love her." Lilly swallowed back her tears.

"What about me? I thought you loved me?" My voice cracked.

"I do." She said softly. "But...you mentioned long distance relationships. We'll try it. I'm willing to try anything to stay close to you."

"How can this be happening? Oliver's in the hospital, Jackson's possibly going to jail, you're...moving...what the hell happened, Lilly?" I cried.

"Things change. The sooner you see that, the sooner we can be happy again." She replied, looking hard at me. "Why can't you just see that?"

"What kind of bullshit did your mother tell you?" I shouted, standing up. She stood up, too, her tears finally falling as hard as mine.

"My mother is a good person!" Lilly shouted back.

"Then why can't she accept us?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why can't _you_ accept that I'm moving and nothing you say will change that?" She shook her head.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you, Lilly. What happened to you?" I bit my bottom lip and willed myself not to cry any more.

"You wanna know what happened?" She balled up her fists and gritted her teeth, glaring at me. "Last night, I watched my best friend almost die. I had a huge fight with my mother, someone who's done _everything_ for me since I was born. That's what happened. I grew up."

"Lilly, do you even hear yourself?" I shook my head. "What _really_ happened?"

"I just told you!" She shouted, turning away from me, her face red from anger. "Besides, why are you even asking so many freakin questions? Can't you just zap into my brain and read everything like a freakin alien?"

"I..." My mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide. She turned around to look at me, a frown coming to her face.

"Is it gone?" She asked softly after a few minutes of being quiet.

I looked at my hands, suddenly getting overwhelmed with silence. I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Yeah." I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at her. "It's gone. That makes _two_ things that are leaving me."

"Miley..." She choked back some tears, the real Lilly showing up this time. "I don't wanna go. But...but..."

"But...what?" I asked, stepping closer. She just stood there, crying. I opened my arms and she fell into them. The hug bringing back so many wonderful memories.

"But...my mom...she...she h-hit me, Miley." Lilly whispered, her sobs almost covering her words.

"She _what_?" I pulled away from her. "Where?"

She stayed still for a moment, thinking it over. But she wrapped her shaking fingers around the brim of her shirt and slowly pulled it up to show a large yellow-ish, purple-ish bruise on her side.

My hands went to cover my mouth as a new wave of tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh my god." I shook my head as she dropped her shirt.

"Don't get all worried, Miles, please. It was an accident. She said it'd never happen again." Lilly wiped away her tears and sniffled. "People make mistakes."

"That is _not _an accident, Lilly." I stepped away from her when she reached for my hands. "You have to tell someone. We have to tell my dad, he'll know what to do."

"No!" She exclaimed. "It was an accident. My mom isn't abusive."

"Your stomach says otherwise." I said in disbelief. How could Lilly not want to tell someone about this? Was it embarrassing? Was it some sort of pride issue?

"Miley, you don't know what it's like. Not with your perfect dad, or your perfect house. _My_ dad, there's a reason we moved across the country to get away from him." She sighed. "He used to hit my mom, okay? He never touched me, but he hurt my mom. And she put up with it because he said if she told on him that he'd hit me. So don't talk about my mom like she hasn't done _everything _for me."

"Lilly...I didn't know." I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's water under the bridge, okay? It happened a long time ago. I was just a toddler. I don't even remember hardly any of it...but then again I kind of do. So don't...I have to do this, Miley. For my mom. I can't keep hurting her." Lilly shook her head.

"She's not the one getting hurt!" I shreiked. "Lilly, I love you."

"And I love you." She replied. "But I'm moving to New York City. We're already getting packed. We've got a family friend who's wanted to buy our house for years, and they're jumping for joy about the news. We just need the plane tickets."

"I can't believe this." I bit down on my bottom lip, blood spilling into my mouth from biting it too much.

"I love you, Miley, you know that. And if you love me, you'll let me go." She said, stepping closer. "We can last two or three years without having sex."

"It's not about sex." I replied, not believing she just said that. "It's about going out on dates, it's about being able to hug you, and kiss you. It's about school, and Oliver, and how I'm not gonna be able to touch you."

"Once I graduate, I'll move back here. I'll get a job here, and do whatever. We can be together then." She shrugged. "If you love me, you'll wait."

"You're not making any sense, Lilly. And...I'm telling my dad about your mom hitting you." I shook my head, turning for the house.

"No! I thought you _loved_ me." She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back around. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do! That's why I'm telling someone. We have to do this, Lilly. If you're scared, I understand. It's hard, but we can get through this. Together. Just...what about Jerry? We were gonna adopt a son and name him Jerry. Don't you remember? What happened to that?"

"We can still do that, but years and years from now." She crossed her arms.

"Lilly, what is going on with you? I thought _you _loved _me_. I thought we were gonna be together forever. We lost our virginity together, Lils. We were gonna show all those TV couples that relationships can last." I whispered.

"I'm scared." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you leaving out? There has to be a real reason behind all this." I pulled her into a hug. "You can tell me."

"My mom...said that she'd call my dad." She whispered, pulling away from me. "She said she'd tell him where we are and what I am. About us, about the bet Oliver made, about everything. She said she'd personally pay for him to fly out here and help her be a parent, because I'm not listening to her."

"Lilly...we have to tell my dad. He'll help us. He'll make sure no one hurts you. No one will ever hurt you again, not while I'm here." I swallowed back my tears and grabbed on to her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. About my family history." She wiped away her tears as we walked towards my house.

"You never thought about it, either." I said, wondering how that worked.

"Maybe you just didn't look hard enough. Everything was going to great, your mind probably didn't want anything stupid to ruin it." She replied.

"I remember something you said a long time ago." I looked over at her. "If it's about you, it's never something stupid."

"You remember that?" She smiled.

"I remember everything." I answered.

"Do you think things will ever be the same again? Just me, you, and Oliver back at school with no problems?" She asked quietly.

"I hope so...but our lives aren't exactly normal." I shrugged, holding her hand tighter. "But we'll do this together."

"Okay...I'll talk to your dad...but only if you're right next to me." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'll always be next to you." I whispered, the cold winter air growing still around us. I closed the distance between us, our lips meeting in a salty, wet kiss.

****

I'm glad school's finally over for the summer. I didn't realize how much I missed sitting on the hot sand, watching hundreds of strangers splash each other and have the time of their lives, ice cream and nachos at Rico's, and everything else that screamed summer.

"Oliver!" Me and Lilly exclaimed as our favorite doughnut ran up to us, sand flying around him. Our group hug lasted a long time, but not nearly enough.

"I can't believe it's already been six months." Lilly shook her head. "We've missed you so much."

"Are you okay? Bootcamp didn't hurt you too bad, did it?" I laughed as he sat down on the sand. His back hitting it slowly as he closed his eyes and soaked up the sun.

"Bootcamp was nothing compared to what jail would've been." He smiled, opening his eyes as we sat next to him. I could hear light summer music playing from someone's boombox that they'd brought with them. It made the bright, sunny day that much better.

"This is the best day ever." Lilly giggled, grabbing on to Oliver's hand. "The golden trio is back together."

I grabbed on to Oliver's other hand as we did our secret handshake, laughing when we all messed up.

"So, Lilly, how's your mom doing? I've been meaning to ask in my letters, but just thought it'd be better to ask in person." He explained, sitting up and looking at both of us.

"Me and her are still going to therapy together, every Thursday afternoon. She's finally starting to come around to the idea that Miley's not going any where." Lilly smiled at me and we leaned over Oliver to have a small kiss.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." He laughed, pushing us out of his personal space. "Hey, do guys know where Jackson's at, or even if his community service hours are still piled up?"

"He's getting there." I shrugged. "Still a lot more to go. And he's probably working at Rico's right now."

"What about his house arrest deal? Still having fun with that?" He laughed, myself and Lilly joining him.

"Oh, he's just _loving _it." I sighed, looking out at the ocean.

"I've really missed California." He smiled at the sun, his eyes closing again. "It's so warm here."

"We've missed you, too." Lilly pushed him and we laughed again.

"Don't worry, I've missed you guys." He laughed. "But I've mostly missed our school. Bootcamp school is _horrible_. History is all about the _army's_ history. And science is disarming bombs and stuff like that. I was scared for my life."

"Whatever you say, Ollie." Lilly pushed him again.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask...how're you guys doing? I mean...like relationship wise. I know after the race you guys changed a lot. Is everything cool now?" He asked shyly.

I looked over at Lilly and we smiled.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Lilly sighed.

"Never been better." I added, winking at Lilly. She giggled and at that moment, I knew I'd never want to hear anything else. I could live only hearing her laugh. Maybe that's what I'm suppose to live _for_. To make Lilly laugh. Sounds like a nice life goal to me.

"Last one to Rico's is a rotten egg!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping up and kicking sand at us as he ran away from the ocean.

We shrieked, standing and running after him, Lilly yelling death threats the whole way.

How could I ever want anything else?

And besides, I think being here with me and Oliver on the beach, the hot summer sun watching over us, I think this is exactly what Lilly wants.

----

**THE END**


End file.
